AMNESIA
by mimichanMC
Summary: La vida esta hecha de recuerdos, pero ellos no solo pertenecen al pasado, si no al dia a dia. un universo alterno, de la pareja SxS espero y les guste. EPILOGO: NO ME DIGAS ADIOS
1. Prologo: Flor del Destino

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**AMNESIA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Prologo:**_

_**Flor del Destino**_

La joven de cabello corto y castaño se removía inquieta en su cama, a luz de la luna llena que aun llenaba con un tenue brillo la habitación entera, haciéndose poco a poco más opaca, a medida que el día alcanzaba a las horas, el reloj despertador marcaba las 4; 39 am., tenia de nuevo uno de esos sueños, sus ojos cerrados brincaban bajo sus parpados cerrados.

_Era un lugar hermoso el viento corría con suavidad por el campo verde, las risas de muchos niños se oían en el aire, algunos fuegos artificiales y el aroma dulce del azuzar batida y del pastel se impregnaba en el aire._

- _Ven, ven – decía la niña corriendo en un parque con un divertido traje de ratona que lucia muy tierno, - no te quedes atrás lobito._

- _Esperare Sakura, por favor._

_El chico detrás de ella con sus brillantes ojos marrones corría de tras de ella. Venia de un traje verde que parecía más un uniforme que un traje, después de un poco tiempo la lograba alcanzar y los dos rodaron por el verde pasto mientras reían era feliz, era tan, tan feliz._

- _Lobito… - dijo la chica tendida a su lado y lo volteo a ver de pronto él ya no era un niño, ni ella tampoco, eran dos jóvenes, él lucia como chico de 15 o 16 años, delgado y atlético, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de un caoba profundo y casi seductor. – nosotros siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?_

- _Si, siempre pequeño cerezo. – el chico alargo su mano y sostuvo su mejilla.- siempre._

- _Daisuki_…

_Ella cerró los ojos, y dejo que él se acercara esperado una recompensa que tanto ansiaba, su aliento estaba tan cerca, casi podía sentirlo sobre sus labios._

**PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI**

Sakura abrió de pronto los ojos, gruño por el mal despertar, su cabeza quedo vacía en medio segundo, tanteo a un lado en el buró, busco el reloj hasta que lo rozo y lo tiro al piso y dejo de sonar, ella enterró su rostro en la almohada una vez más volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejo que el cremoso aroma del suavizarte le llenara la nariz, "solo 5 minutos más…"

30 minutos después…

- Oh no, no puede ser, no puede ser.

La joven corría por toda la habitación buscando un zapato extraviado, era imposible, su primer día en el instituto y ella iba a llegar tarde por quedarse dormida, era imposible. Encontró por fin el zapato extraviado y tomo su portafolios y corrió fuera de la casa bajando por las escaleras del edificio donde vivía.

- Sakura chan ya te vas. – una mujer de largo cabello rojo salio por su puerta con una taza de café en las manos.

- Si Kahou sama es tarde, es tarde. – dijo sin dejar de correr.

- Dios, no debiste siquiera desayunar. – Kahou se asomo por el filo de las escaleras par verla bajar las escaleras.

- Nos vemos en la tarde. – grito y salio a la calle dando un portazo en la puerta de entrada.

Salio a la luz del día, en la calle llego apenas a la esquina y el autobús que la acercaba al instituto pasó, ella hizo la parada y el bus se detuvo en la parada, ella subió, un pequeño escalofrió la recorrió al subir pero como siempre solo lo ignoró y pasó a sentarse al primer asiento desocupado que halló.

Una vez segura en su asiento tuvo un viejo recuerdo que era casi una obsesión, al subir a cualquier tipo de transporte, una especie de fobia delicadamente controlada que tenía al subir a un autobús, relacionada con ese recuerdo, su primer recuerdo.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

El autobús iba a prisa, la lluvia caía a raudales, era una escena un poco atemorizante, un rayo se escucho a lo lejos y la lluvia arrecio más.

Una joven venia mirando el parabrisas mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba, sintiéndose nerviosa, le había tocado ir en el primer asiento y veía nerviosa como el conductor cabeceaba constantemente, no, eso no estaba bien, ya eran muchos sus nervios por un viaje tan largo en medio de una tormenta como esa y ahora que ese hombre estuviera apunto de dormirse la asustaba, cerró sus ojos y se recargó en su asiento, solo debía dejar de sentirse nervioso, seguro nada pasaría.

Pero pensar eso fue como conjurar a la desgracia, no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a abrir los ojos.

Era curiosos como un desastre que organizándolo te tomaría varios minutos cuando la naturaleza lo realizaba le tomaba solo dos segundo.

Un rayo sonó de nuevo y golpeo el piso muy cerca de ellos, esto espanto al conductor que salto en su lugar y perdió el agarre del volante, este se puso a girar sin control el agua en la carretera venció a la tracción de las llantas del autobús, la chica adelante apenas y tuvo tiempo para sentir cualquier cosa o para poder reaccionar, solo sintió el vértigo de que el autobús era golpeado contra algo y como los sentidos, cada uno se lleno de golpe embotándola de un estimulo, los oídos de llenaron del sonido de los tubos retorciéndose, la gente gritando, los vidrios rompiéndose por el estruendo rompiendo su delicada piel, la presión en el pecho, la asfixia de no poder moverse, y la sangre corriendo por un de sus piernas, y el aroma a humo llenándola por completo, la boca se amargó en un minuto por la súbita descarga de adrenalina y después de eso, voces, sirenas y nada más, no hubo nada más hasta que abrió los ojos.

Y justo cuando abrió sus ojos es como si todo hubiera cambiado.

La joven abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba, solo vio las paredes blancas sobre su cabeza, volteo y vio aparatos, pulso y respiración en las ondas de las maquinas marcadas con un ritmo constante, volteo al otro lado y nada, no había más que una sabana blanca que la separaba de otro paciente, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y trato de levantarse pero no lo logro.

- Espera niña, espera… - una enfermera se acerco a prisa a ella y la detuvo – no te levantes te harás daño.

La chica e contra de su voluntad obedeció y se recostó de nuevo en la camilla fría. Reacciono de sus vendajes en ese momento, un brazo en un yeso y un vendaje en una pierna además de en la cabeza.

- Que bueno que has reaccionado, dijo la enfermera tomando su pulso manualmente - nos tenías muy asustados sabes.

- ¿Que me paso? – la chica lucia de verdad desconcertada.

- El autobús donde viajabas choco, al parecer en una curva perdió el agarre por la lluvia y el conductor no pudo manejarlo, se estrellaron contra otro autobús, hubo muchos heridos, pero tú resultaste muy seriamente lastimada, temimos que no despertaras.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Un mes. – dijo calmada.

- ¿Un mes?-un mes repitió alterada la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- Si, estuviste en coma, la mayoría de los pacientes de ese accidente ya han sido llevados a casa pero no tú, acabas de reaccionar en todo un mes.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho - En coma…

- Si, en coma tuviste una contusión cerebral muy severa, temimos que no pudieras reaccionar.

- ¿Cual es su nombre? – dijo tratando de reconocerla.

- Oh, mi nombre es Kahou Mysuki, - dijo con una dulce sonrisa la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cándidos - he sido tu enfermera todo este último mes.

- Muchas gracias Mysuki sama.

- Oh llámame solo Kahou.

- Gracias por cuidarme Kahou sama.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien que pueda recogerte? – dijo contenta que alguien por fin pudiera recoger a la joven que había tenido la atención de varios jóvenes doctores desde que estaba allí – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Yo soy…

Fue cuando supo que algo andaba muy mal con ella, trato de recordar su número, su dirección, el nombre de sus padres, lo que fuera, pero su cabeza estaba vacía, completamente vacía.

- ¿Qué pasa niña¿estas bien? - pregunto Kahou al ver a la desconcertada chica e la cama delante de ella.

- Yo… - su mirada esmeralda era un poema al desconcierto - no se cual es mi nombre…

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Desde ese día habían pasado ya 8 años, acostumbrarse estar sola y a no tener recuerdos había sido muy difícil, había pasado por una depresión muy severa al no poder recordar nada de ella, solo algunas piezas de su memoria que aparecían en sus sueños y que si no se concentraba en ellas al despertar se perdían de nuevo, como las de esa mañana, estaba casi segura de que había tenido un recuerdo importante lo sentía por dentro, pero al despertar tan abruptamente se había perdido.

Se llevó una mano al escote y saco un colgante de su pecho, lo único que conservaba de su identidad, era un pequeño guardapelo con forma de corazón, que era lo único que habían podido recuperar de sus pertenencias, todo lo demás se había quemado o perdido, ni credenciales, ni equipaje, nada, absolutamente nada, por ello no había podido rastrear quien era ella, solo esto, que tenía colgado al cuello y de alguna manera se había mantenido intacto. Adentro tenía un minúscula flor color de rosa, seca, y un grabado, un nombre, "Sakura", era el nombre de la flor dentro del guardapelo, pero ella supo que también era su nombre, solo su nombre, nada más… al menos ya era algo.

Por suerte en realidad nunca estuvo sola del todo, al menos eso era una ventaja, la enfermera que la había cuidado durante su estancia en el hospital se había apiadado de ella y la había ayudado a instalarse y a conseguir un trabajo en el hospital, por un tiempo estuvo bien, pero ella descubrió que no era la medicina lo que la apasionaba, sino la historia, cada vez que pasaba por las librerías se quedaba algunos minutos viendo los libros, muchos títulos de historia le parecían muy familiares, una vez había encontrado un libro del viejo reino del país de Clow y su corazón había saltado sin remedio y se vio obligada a comprar el libro que devoro con un placer sin igual, todas las lecciones expuestas en el libro las aprendió casi de memoria, y supo en ese momento que ella conocía de eso, ella sabía de historia, después de un tiempo decidió empezar a estudiar.

Eso había sido otro reto, pues no se podía matricular en ningún escuela sin apellidos ni un lugar de procedencia, en ese momento su vecina Kahou había salido en su auxilio de nuevo, ella tenia algunos amigos que sabían de leyes y había logrado que ella obtuviera una acta de identidad después de poder explicar su situación así había obtenido un nombre completo.

Sakura Hanasaki.

El doble significado de su apellido no paso ignorante para ella, era casi intencional… con ese nombre había logrado tomar los cursos correspondieres a secundaria y preparatoria que en un lapso de 6 meses había cubierto los exámenes pertinentes y había logrado entrar a la universidad, y estudiar un carrera en historia, había mantenido su trabajo en el hospital hasta terminar la carrera, sus profesores apenas terminada su carrera la habían recomendado a los mejores colegios como la mejor profesora de historia que pudieran conseguir y así había logrado poder acomodarse en el instituto Satori, uno de los más importantes en toda la región de Kyoto.

Cuando Sakura advirtió que había llegado a la parada cerca del instituto toco el timbre y el autobús se detuvo y ella bajo corriendo rumbo al vestíbulo, entro corriendo con alumnos de la escuela que no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de recorrer con la mirada a la joven que corría en su misma dirección.

Sakura tenía aproximadamente 24 años, una figura estilizada y discreta, un cabello entre castaño y rojizo a la altura de sus hombros, que solo con la tez tan blanca de ella y los impresionantes ojos verdes que poseía podría verse bien. Y una sonrisa que irradiaba una luz que solo una persona bendita poseía, cada lugar que había pisado había dejado como una estela de luz, como si un ángel blanco hubiera pasado por ese lugar y hubiera dejado una estela de brillantes plumas blancas a su paso, tenia cierto aire de niña que ni a su edad podía borrarse. Y el porte de una princesa aun en su sencillo traje sastre.

Ella dejo las miradas de los jóvenes del instituto posarse sobre ella, mientras caminaba a la oficina del director. Llego saludo a la secretaria y entró a la oficina.

- Hanasaki san. – saludo con simpatía en director de la escuela, un hombre maduro peor con porte elegante, solo algunas canas pintaban su cabello

- lamento la hora director. –Sakura se empezó a disculpar al ver la hora debía estar allí desde hacia 15 minutos.

- Oh no se preocupe por ese jovencita, su primera clase empezara hasta las 10 de la mañana, ahora los jóvenes están escuchando una platica con un arqueólogo en el auditorio, estoy muy complacido, el joven ha armado una serie de convenciones sobre la historia mítica del Japón y ha escogido esta escuela al azar para poder dar su platica.

- En serio, que agradable coincidencia.

- Si, gusta venir conmigo yo iba para allá, parece ser una platica muy interesante

- Claro, seria un placer – dijo la chica y siguió al director – y ¿De que tema es?

- Oh, de los mitos de las ruinas del país de Clow.

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa enorme, su tema de Historia favorito y con un arqueólogo. Camino a buen paso con el director al auditorio como una niña que ira a recoger su regalo de navidad y entro, la sala estaba en silencio y a oscuras para la presentación, Sakura solo vio de reojo la figura delgada del arqueólogo moviéndose al lado de las reproducciones luminosas, las imágenes de el antiguo castillo enterrado en la arena estaban expuestas sobre una pantalla, ampliadas por un cañón, que venía de una computadora portátil, Sakura consumió con la mirada las fotografías que se exponían, muchas eran apenas conocidas para ella.

- Las leyendas aun cuentan las historias de la vieja monarquía del país de Clow, que había una princesa que fue despojada de un extraño poder, que era capaz de dominar al mundo entero que no podía controlar, un hechicero hizo un conjuro para que la princesa perdiera ese poder en varios fragmentos, que se esparcieron por las dimensiones en forma de plumas, así la princesa y un guardián fueron de dimensión en dimensión para recuperar las plumas de la princesa.

Las chicas suspiraban por la historia y por el que la estaba contando, mientras los chicos sin remedio se vieron atraídos por las fotografías y lo impresionante que lucían las ruinas, ella sin embargo solo escuchaba con atención, abstraída en sus propias conjeturas sobre el país de Clow.

- Así, la princesa viajo con su guardián, las leyendas dicen que la princesa y el guardián desde niños habían estado enamorados y que al terminar el viaje, pudieron profesarse su amor y fueron muy felices.

Un suspiro generalizado salio de todos cuando un grabado de una princesa en un traje blanco y su guardián con una capa verde oscuro tomando a la princesa de la mano inclinado delante de ella.

Sakura suspiro también ante el lindo grabado, después la presentación se quedo en negro y se termino, las luces se encendieron y la plática se dio por terminada, el director dejo a la chica en uno de los pasillos que dividían los asientos, todos los alumnos se pararon para vitorear al expositor y ella solo los siguió.

- Muchas gracias por su exposición. – el director subió a la tarima y le extendió la mano, el joven arqueólogo se la recibió.

- Ha sido un placer director Kamiya. – dijo de la forma más educada.

- Por favor, chicos un aplauso más fuerte para el joven Lee Syaoran.

Solo cuando el director dijo el nombre del joven arqueólogo fue que Sakura lo volteo a ver, se quedo allí clavando su mirada agua marina en sus ojos marrones, lo recorrió de arriba abajo, el arqueólogo vestía un pantalón color marrón claro y una sencilla camiseta sin mangas negra y botas del mismo color, era casi el cliché de un arqueólogo en su traje de trabajo, pero a pesar de eso era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, sus ojos, sus dos ojos marrones eran lo que más destacaban en él, era una mezcla de tristeza y misterio que solo pocas personas en su vida había poseído y no con tanta intensidad.

Y de pronto paso algo…

El joven arqueólogo la miro, y ella sintió un escalofrió por la mirada tan intensa en ella la miro con una enorme carga de desconcierto y casi temor que la corrió de arriba a abajo.

Los alumnos se acercaron a él robado su mirada de ella para poder pedirle autógrafos, el firmo un par de libretas a prisa queriendo liberarse de ellos con rapidez, el director fue quien salio al quite por él, y mando a todos los alumnos a su clase. Sakura se acerco también un vez que todos los alumnos se fueron, un cierto sentimiento de pesar le llenó el pecho a medida que se acercaba al joven pero no se detuvo, no tenia por que hacerlo, él nunca dejo sus ojos de los de ella, así llego a su lado.

- Lee san, le quiero presentar a nuestra nueva profesora, sin duda la mejor en su categoría, a salido con las más impresionantes calificaciones en su carrera – el director empezó a presentarla, ella solo lo miro con cierta inquietud, sus ojos, Dios sus ojos no la dejaban de mirar.

Antes de que la presentación terminara el celular del académico sonó y se disculpo para poder contestar, ellos dos se quedaron a solas.

- Lo lamento – dijo de pronto el joven – no sabía que estabas aquí, de haber sabido nunca hubiera venido – Sakura lo miro con asombro, él la conocía – lo siento mucho Sakura.

- Tu… - dijo en medio de un estupor.

- Se que prometí que no te volvería a buscar pero te aseguro que no ha sido mi intención, - el joven atribuyo su estupor a su molestia y siguió disculpándose, era lo mínimo que le debía - no se me ocurrió que un día salieras de Tomoeda, pero supongo que tú también querrías volar.

El chico levanto una mochila del piso y se la monto en el hombro dándole la espalda.

- Mi asistente recogerá todo, no te preocupes, no tienes que verme más, me voy.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar un par de segundos mientras él se movió de su lugar, él la conocía, él sabía quien era ella.

- Espera – dijo literalmente gritando y él de detuvo pero siguió dándole la espalda - tú… ¿tú me conoces?

- ¿Que…? – el joven volteo y vio los ojos llenos de ansiedad de la joven detrás de él.

- ¿Tú sabes quien soy verdad? – dijo tratando de que sus palabras no le ganaran en la carrera por querer salir de su boca.

- Sakura por favor, no es gracioso sabes muy bien que tu y yo…

- Por favor no te vayas – dijo acercándose a él y sosteniéndolo de la punta de la mochila – te lo juro estoy hablando en serio.

- Por supuesto que se quien eres Sakura, y también se lo que nos dijimos la ultima vez que nos vimos, por eso mismo ahora me voy.

- Espera por favor no te puedes ir

- Sakura que pasa…

- Yo… se que esto es completamente ridículo pero debes creerme, te lo juro por Kami sama, yo… yo no se quien soy.

- ¿Qué? – dijo empezando a parecer preocupado.

- Yo… perdí la memoria hace 8 años, eres la primera persona que veo que sabe quien soy yo, por favor, no te vayas, - dijo en tono simplemente suplicante – tú eres mi única esperanza.

Syaoran dejo caer su mochila al suelo y la volteó a ver de lleno, sus ojos mostraban la mayor preocupación que nadie en 8 años había tenido en ella, y se sintió instantáneamente aliviada.

- De verdad… Sakura, - dijo el chico de ojos marrones aun incrédulo - no estas bromeando.

- Te lo juro.

- Es que…

El hombre detrás de ellos golpeo ligeramente el hombro de la joven y los dos prestaron atención al instante como si de pronto hubieran sido jalados a la realidad.

- Ya veo que Hanasaki san se ha presentado a si misma, es nuestra nueva profesora de historia, hizo una tesis muy interesante sobre el tema de lo que usted acaba de exponer, seguro podrían intercambiar un montón de opiniones entre si. – dijo con simpatía sin poder advertir los rostros desencajados de los dos jóvenes

- Si… - respondió solo ella mecánicamente.

- Hanasaki san, su clase no tarda en empezar¿le gustaría quedarse verla Lee?

- Si – dijo ahora no dispuesto a alejarse de Sakura.

- Gracias… - los ojos de Sakura brillaron en alivio, él se quedaría - Syaoran.

Syaoran sintió un calor indescriptible en el alma en ese justo momento.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

**PLAT**

El golpe se oyó en la habitación entera, una lagrima callo al piso después del ruido, el chico delante de una igualmente joven llorosa de ojos esmeralda había dejado caer la lagrima después del golpe en su mejilla, no de dolor, al menos no físico, si no de vergüenza.

- Nunca jamás quiero volver a verte lee Syaoran, - la chica lloraba pero llena de furia - haré de cuenta que no te he conocido, no se como voy a arrancarte de mi corazón pero lo haré, te lo juro.

- Sakura por favor, -su voz era por completo suplicante - déjame decir…

- ¿Qué? – ella estaba por completo a la defensiva - ¿Qué me puedes decir que repare algo de lo que has hecho lee Syaoran, desde el día de hoy estas muerto para mi, lo entiendes, muerto, no quiero volver verte en lo que me reste de vida, y si me tienes un mínimo de respeto me dejaras tranquila para siempre, no voy a siquiera mencionar tu nombre.

Después de eso dio un portazo y cerro la puerta de su casa en la cara del chico.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

- Joven Lee – el director lo llamo sacándolo de su trance mientras ya tenia a la joven del brazo - síganos por favor.

- Si… - respondió mecánicamente y los siguió.

Syaoran tomo su mochila de nuevo y siguió al director y a la joven de ojos esmeralda a su salón… la delicada mujer de traje negro y zapatos altos, caminando casi nerviosamente, de todas las veces que había imaginado un nuevo encuentro con Sakura Kinomoto este nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

Fin prologo.

20 de Septiembre de 2006

2:04am.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: hola aquí voy de nuevo este es un universo alterno que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, pero que no lo pude adaptar con la otra serie que quería intentarlo, por ello quizás al leer esta historia y leer la otra historia que estoy llevando con una temática parecida les resulte familiar. La otra historia se llama "Geisha" de Inuyasha, pero no se preocupen, la temática de esta historia será distinta, ahora que he conocido un poco más de la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y me he enamorado de ella, especialmente de Syaoran jeje, me he animado a hacerlo aquí por la misma naturaleza de la historia y de la fantástica historia de CLAMP que tiene mucho que ver con la idea que yo había hecho._

_Se que no es tan regular hacer universos alternos con Tsubasa RC como lo es con Sakura CC pero, yo no puedo, creo que ellos son muy chicos para esta historia, por eso estoy feliz de poder ver con otros ojos ahora a un Syaoran adolescente jeje, bueno no aclaro más, aquí vamos._

_**por favor dejame un revie de verdad me gustaria mucho saber si les esta gustando esta historia.**_

_**Mimic han**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Cafe

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**AMNESIA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Un café.**_

Sakura apenas y había puesto atención en as clases que había dado, la presencia del joven arqueólogo en una de las esquinas del recinto no la había dejado sin efecto, solo deseaba poder hablar con el, respiro tranquila y se dijo que si había podido esperar 8 años podía esperar 80 minutos.

La clase por fin termino pidió disculpas a todos excusando que no se sentía muy bien y así todos empezaron a salir del salón, incluyéndolos a los dos, una vez afuera ella lo detuvo.

- Espérame aquí por favor, solo debo ir a hablar con el director y podremos irnos esta bien

- Si

- Me esperaras?

- Claro que si Sakura.

- Gracias.

Diciendo esto ultimo salio corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina del director, allí le dijo que debía irse ahora, que era un asunto muy importante y el director al verla tan descompuesta la dejo ir, Sakura salio de nuevo corriendo a su salón, no supo si se entero que se reuniría con Syaoran enseguida, parecía poco apropiado, pero no le importaba en ese momento, llego al salón y de pronto su corazón brinco, "no por favor, no" él ya no estaba allí, entro a prisa para verlo frente a su escritorio cerrando su portafolios.

- Pensé que sería buena idea que viniera por tus cosas.

Ella solo sonrió, casi había creído que no estaría mas allí al haber salido a la dirección había imaginado que el joven arqueólogo se iría y que perdería su pista para siempre, había pasado un susto enorme.

- por un momento pensé que no te encontraría aquí. – dijo sin poder evitarlo.

- No podía irme así como así, - dijo el muy seriamente - nunca te haría algo así Sakura.

- Podemos… podemos ir a algún otro lugar por favor, - su amabilidad y su forma de ser con ella de verdad la turbaban. - creo que tengo un montón de cosas que preguntarte.

- Claro sakura.

El joven se colgó de nuevo la mochila al hombro fue primero a hablar con su asistente y después de despedirse se dirigió con ella fuera de la escuela.

Una vez afuera llegaron a una sencilla cafetería no muy alejada del instituto, pidieron un par de cafés y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del barullo que había en el lugar. Durante los primeros minutos ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que decir, sobre todo él, que había imaginado que nunca mas tendría la oportunidad de hablar con esta chica frente a frente con tal tranquilidad.

- ¿Cuál es mi apellido? – dijo de pronto ella.

- Ah – Syaoran se sorprendió un poco cuando la chica hizo esa pregunta – es en serio Sakura, de verdad no tienes recuerdos.

- Es verdad, antes solo quiero saber eso por favor. – dijo casi como una suplica.

- Kinomoto – dijo finalmente convencido.

- Kinomoto, - repitió solo para ella misma - nunca he escuchado ese apellido por aquí y mira que busque en todos los registros posibles de población y nunca lo escuche.

- Bueno tu familia no es netamente japonesa, tu padre tiene ancestros que venían desde China, no existe mucha de tu familia en Japón, - empezó a explicar el arqueólogo - hasta donde yo se toda tu vida has vivido… - se corrigió a si mismo - habías vivido en el distrito de Tomoeda, en Tokio.

- Tokio. – repitió para si misma.

- Si, Tokio.

- Pero yo no viaje de Tokio, - empezó a hacer conjeturas dentro de su cabeza - yo venia desde Kobe.

- Sakura – Syaoran iba a decir algo mas cuando el tendero se acerco en ese momento y puso las tazas de café, pregunto sino se ofrecía nada más y se retiro el reinicio. – escucha en este punto estoy tan confundido como tu¿Qué paso¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo perdiste la memoria?

- Yo… - como poder explicar algo que ella misma no acaba de entender era tan complicado - no lo se, - dijo sinceramente - la verdad no se a que vine a Kyoto… hace 8 años, venia en un transporte, este tuvo un choque y desde entonces he perdido todos mis recuerdos, los médicos me dijeron que había golpeado cierta parte en mi cabeza, que había causado que todos mis recuerdos quedaran estancados, he hecho lo imposible, he ido a terapias pero nada, no he podido recuperar nada desde entonces, muchas cosas que sabía aun las se, pero solo cosas practicas, a usar algunos instrumentos, soy muy buena en la maquina de escribir por ejemplo.

- Si lo se. – dijo de pronto recordando las noche en vela que pasaban documentos de las investigaciones de su padre solo para poder leer las primero.

- Y en historia, de alguna manera leo algo y todo aparece ante mí como si ya lo supiera de memoria.

- Lo se. – dijo mientras veía la imagen de la chica abstraída en un libro, prácticamente en cualquier lugar.

- Dime Syaoran – Syaoran se desconcertaba un poco cada vez que ella mencionaba su nombre, su promesa la había tenido muy presente desde que la había visto la ultima vez – ¿Quién soy yo¿Desde cuando me conoces?

- Yo… - no, imposible decirle la verdadera naturaleza de su relación ahora - yo te conozco desde que éramos niños, somos antiguos amigos de la infancia, desde que tenía como 6 años, yo llegue a vivir a Tomoeda, tu padre es uno de los mejores profesores de historia en la universidad de Tokio.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo asombrada.

- Si, es la verdad, me hubiera encantado hacer mi preparación con él pero… - se retuvo de nuevo - bueno eso no importa, tu padre es un profesor en la universidad de Tokio, su nombre es Fujitaka kinomoto.

- Fujitaka, - repitió suave y dulcemente y después lo volteo a ver ansiosa - ¿y mi madre?

- Tu madre… - sus ojos marrones se llenaron de humo, y ella lo noto.- el nombre de tu madre era Nadeshiko, ella murió cuando tú eras un bebé – la mirada de Sakura perdió la mitad de su brillo así que él se apresuro a decir – y tienes dos hermanos, el mayor de de… - Syaoran hizo la suma mental de la edad de él ahora, no lo había visto en 8 años, - debe de tener ahora 27 años se llama Touya y otro mas chico llamado Yukito que debe tener justo ahora 25, - suspiro pesadamente solo al pensarlo - Dios debió desquiciarse de por si ya estaba loco por ti.

Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho y precioso el camafeo que colgaba de el, a Syaoran se le hizo un hueco en el estomago cuando vio o que tenía colgado al cuello, Sakura apenas y podía contener sus lagrimas.

- Tengo dos hermanos, - dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y ella se lo oculto - Dios mió,

- Y deben estar locos desde que te perdiste. – dijo sin poderse detener.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo secándose los ojos rápido.

- Yo no sabía que estuvieras perdida Sakura, - dijo con algo que ella solo pudo denominar como pasión en su voz – sino, hubiera movido cada piedra del planeta para poder encontrarte.

- ¿Tan buenos amigos éramos? – dijo mientras un sonrojo se pintaba en su rostro.

- Los mejores. – dijo mirándola con una expresión profunda.

Syaoran sintió de pronto un poco de tristeza, toda su infancia juntos, los juegos, las aventuras, el cariño, la confianza y la atracción que hubieran sentido alguna vez ya no significaban nada para ella, al menos le consolaba saber que todo el dolor que le había causado también ya no eran nada en su vida.

- Yo tuve que hacer un viaje en cuanto comenzó la preparatoria y no había sabido de ti en años.

- ¿Nunca llamaste a casa? - dijo algo confundida - ¿nada?

- Tú y yo… - al agacho un poco el rostro y vio su reflejo en el fondo negro de la taza de café - no terminamos nuestra… amistad, en los mejores términos.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – dijo con autentica curiosidad.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, dijo volteándola a ver, no tenía el valor de decírselo - no es una historia agradable.

- Ya veo.

- También tienes una prima llamada Tomoyo que te adora, - dijo cambiando el tono del relato - eran como hermanas, siempre te defendió y te protegió y viceversa.

- Era entonces una persona muy amada. – dijo con una sonrisa,

- Lo eres.

Sus ojos marrones se posaron en sus esmeraldas hasta que ella se agacho sonrojada de nuevo, Dios tenía una mirada tan intensa. Sakura sacudió su cabeza y rió feliz en ese momento, Syaoran vio a los ojos a la joven que había conocido hace años de nuevo.

- Así que Sakura Kinomoto – dijo como reafirmándolo para ella misma.

- Así es, Sakura Kinomoto, me desconcerté un poco cuando el director te llamo Hanasaki.

- Bueno yo tome ese apellido para seguir desenvolviéndome, - empezó a explicar - durante años estuve investigando de donde venia pero no halle nada, al principio no pude hacer gran cosa, por que estaba tan perdida que apenas podía hacer lo básico, comer, dormir, trabajar un poco, cuando fui recuperándome poco a poco fue tarde, tarde casi un año en empezar a investigar de donde había venido, te sorprendería la cantidad de jóvenes de mi edad que están desaparecidas por todo Japón y yo, ni siquiera tenía un nombre para poder empezar. -. Dijo y una expresión triste se coló en ella de nuevo.

- No te preocupes – dijo y alargo su mano tomando la de ella, quiso retirarse cuando noto su impulso pero ella no lo dejo, lo sostuvo también – ahora yo estoy contigo Sakura, nada te pasara, te daría un numero o algo de tu casa pero ahora no tengo nada, después de… del problema que tuvimos tu y yo, tu padre cambio el numero y me fue imposible conseguir el nuevo.

- Tan malo fue. – dijo mas desconcertada que antes.

- Si. – dijo con pesar.

- Oye – dijo y puso su otra mano sobre la de él – éramos buenos amigos, lo que haya sido no pudo ser de verdad tan malo, cierto, - dijo con animo para poder infundirlo en él - podemos empezar de nuevo, es mas – dijo y lanzo una dulce sonrisa – ya ni siquiera me acuerdo jaja.

- Gracias - dijo apretando sus manos y ella miro sus manos con una sonrisa aun – he esperado años por poderte oír decir eso.

- Me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo entonces. – dijo con sinceridad – Ahaaa me ha dado hambre.

Syaoran sonrió, a pesar de todo Sakura no dejaba de ser nunca ella misma, le parecía tan difícil creer que de verdad no tuviera ningún recuerdo, seguía siendo tanto como ella misma. Sakura se animo de nuevo y llamo a un mesero, el chico raudo se acerco a la atractiva joven que pidió dos tartas de queso y volvió a la plática.

- Pero cuéntame algo, lo que sea de verdad, me gustaría saber no se por ejemplo como nos conocimos, algo por el estilo.

- Sigues adorando ese pastel cierto. – dijo como respuesta a su petición.

- ¿Tú lo sabías también?

- Si, lo has pedido en tu cumpleaños desde los tres y cada vez que salíamos a Tomar algo lo buscabas.

Sakura sonrió de nuevo y el chico se acerco con los dos pasteles, le cerró un ojo a la joven y se retiro, la chica tan distraída como siempre siquiera lo noto y empezó a comer el pastel con deleite.

- Nosotros nos conocimos por que al igual que yo, mi padre era arqueólogo, murió hace dos años. – dijo con algo de tristeza.

- Cuanto lo siento Syaoran. – dijo con autentico pesar la chica.

- No te preocupes estoy bien ya, me he acostumbrado a vagar por todo Japón con su trabajo, - dijo dejando a la chica mas tranquila - mi padre le tenía mucho respeto al tuyo, habían sido compañeros en su tiempo de estudio y al enviudar decidió vivir en Tomoeda, nunca estaba en casa pero como le tenía mucha confianza a tu papá siempre yo estaba en tu casa, podría decirse que nos criamos mas que como solo amigos como dos hermanos, estudiamos juntos, y con la influencia de tu padre, era obvio que nosotros también nos veríamos influenciados por la pasión a la historia, yo soñaba con las grandes estatuas y las ruinas de China y tu…

- Yo con las del reino de Clow. –completo su relato

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo emocionado.

- No, - dijo ella agachando un poco el rostro, los ojos de él de verdad le turbaban - solo que la parte que siempre me ha gustado mas de la historia ha sido esa, siempre corro a la librería cuando se que ha salido un trabajo nuevo por pequeño que sea.

- Siempre hacías lo mismo, cualquier articulo sobre el reino de Clow te volvía loca, me tenias hora pegado en las computadoras para poderte buscar una foto o algo por el estilo.

- De verdad, me parece increíble que sepas tantas cosas de mí.

- Pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra vida juntos, Sakura.

Sakura se recogió y guardo silencio, Syaoran le quiso dar tiempo a procesar todo lo que le había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, las líneas cristalinas bajaban por su rostro fino.

- Sakura… - dijo preocupado

- Yo… yo no logro recordarte – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y presiono su cien, era doloroso. – de verdad quiero recordarte y no puedo Syaoran.

- Tómalo con calma – dijo y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a ella, puso la silla a un lado de ella y puso una mano en sus hombros – recordaras todo Sakura. – "y quizás ya no quieras volver a verme"

La chica sin previo aviso se arrojo a su pecho y lloro desconsolada, el camarero se acerco a ver si todo estaba bien, fue extraño de pronto que la chica que había entrado con aun alegre so risa muy a menudo en ese local ahora estuviera llorando, cuando le dijo que si, que solo lloraba se alejo de nuevo, ella loro largos minutos en su hombro sin parar, él solo atino a rodear su espalda y dejarla desahogarse y susurrarle tiernamente al oído que ahora todo estaba bien.

Después de un par de minutos logro calmarse, tomo un sorbo del café frió y dejo el azúcar hacer su trabajo, después solo se relajo y se retrajo tímidamente. Syaoran extraño en ese momento a la Sakura que solo se quedaría allí, que no buscaba por ningún motivo alejarse, la que era a veces como una pieza de si mismo por libre voluntad, la retirada fue tan fría.

- Tengo miedo, de no poder recordarte Syaoran, eres como mi hermano ya lo dijiste y no recuerdo nada de ti. – dijo cuando recupero toda su voz.

Syaoran se sintió aun mas vació después de esto, quizás era solo la retribución por lo que él había hecho, la manera que el destino le había dado la posibilidad de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho antes de decirle adiós, olvidarlo para siempre.

- No digas eso Sakura, vas a recordar, te lo aseguro, - dijo con convicción - volverás a tu vida y serás tan feliz como debiste ser todo este tiempo, yo te llevare a casa.

- Pero mi casa esta aquí.

Dijo de pronto. En un momento la vida que había tenido durante 8 años se estaba transformando en una nueva, se sintió algo asustada ante este pensamiento.

- Pero tu familia debe estar loca por querer encontrarte Sakura, debes volver.

- Yo…acabo de conseguir mi trabajo aquí y

- Déjamelo a mi, esta bien, yo arreglare todo aquí y luego volveré contigo a Tokio, debes volver al menos para que sepan que estas bien, de acuerdo Princesa

Sakura subió la mirada, ese nombre, ese nombre dicho de esa forma, eso le recordaba algo, el fondo de su corazón se calentó al oírlo.

- Si, - dijo y le dedico una sonrisa - gracias Syaoran.

- Solo déjame moverme y arreglar un par de cosas, hablare con el director y diré que aplace tu asignatura un mes, si deseas regresar creo que será tiempo suficiente.

- Pero…

- Mi padre era amigo de la mitad del campo académico de Japón, con un poco de suerte de este director también, no te preocupes.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente, tomo el resto de su café frió, después de eso, Syaoran pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? – le pregunto.

- Yo… no tengo una casa, vivo en una casa de huéspedes.

- Te llevo a descansar entonces, creo que ha sido un día muy agitado princesa, quizás ya para mañana tenga todo solucionado así que sería bueno que hicieras una maleta.

- Si así lo haré.

- Vamos iremos por mi auto, creo que lo deje en el estacionamiento del colegio.

- Si.

La chica de traje sastre siguió al joven arqueólogo, había algo muy natural al estar con él, seguro era verdad, era extraño todo ese tiempo estando sola, cada persona que se había atravesado en su camino, en especial cada hico que había intentado conquistarla los alejaba sin meditarlo temerosa, pero este chico, en ningún momento había siquiera pensado que le dijera mentiras, le creía.

En un impulso se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano, el chico la volteo a ve ligeramente y se sonrojo, pero no por ello la soltó, si, era calido, muy calido, era una sensación tan familiar, como él le había dicho, como si fueran hermanos.

Porque no me imagine un auto diferente – dijo la chica y lo soltó, avanzo sin que él le dijera siquiera si era o no al correcto – eres un cliché de arqueólogo Syaoran.

- Bueno, no lo puedo negar – dijo sonriendo al ver por un segundo la chispa de Sakura en sus ojos.

Era un jeep todo terreno color verde, digno de un arqueólogo como él, ella dejo su portafolio en la parte de atrás y se sentó buscando en la guantera de él antes de que pudiera detenerla, la primera cosa que hallo fue una foto, el se quedo parado a un lado de la puerta del volante cuando vio a la chica mirar esa fotografía.

Eran ellos dos, ella vestida de un traje de ratona y el en un traje ceremonial chino que su padre le había regalado de su ultimo viaje cuando se había negado a disfrazarse para una fiesta cuando los dos eran niños.

Sakura miro la fotografía con ternura, una pieza de su pasado estaba allí ante sus ojos y el joven de ojos color tierra que la acaba de encontrar estaba en ella, toco la fotografía con las manos solo para asegurarse que era real, lo era, muy real.

- ¿Tienes mas fotografías? – pregunto al chico que por fin estaba sentado a su lado arrancando el auto.

- Si, en mi hotel, tengo algunas de cuando teníamos 16 años.

- ¿Me las enseñarías?

- Pero…

- Podemos posponer nuestro viaje un día más verdad, de verdad, no me gustaría volver a casa con la cabeza vacía.

- Ven a cenar conmigo entonces. – dijo sonriente el chico

- Si – dijo con una enorme sonrisa - Solo llévame a casa de Kahou me cambiare y saldremos esta bien.

- Si.

Así el chico emprendió camino, ella le dio las instrucciones para llegar a la casa de Kahou y en 15 minutos llegaron, ambos bajaron y entraron a la casa. Subieron por unas largas escaleras tres pisos mas arriba y Sakura se detuvo a tocar una puerta, Syaoran se pregunto si viviría con alguien quizás la mujer que había dicho que se llamaba Kahou.

- Kahou sama, ya regrese - anuncio antes de que se abriera la puerta.

- Oh Sakura chan que bueno – dijo al mujer saliendo esta vez con una bola de arroz en la mano, al verla allí de pie con el apuesto chico de ojos castaños quedo sorprendida, era el primer chico que Sakura llevaba a casa y pregunto con curiosidad. – y tu amigo ¿Quién es?

- Kahou sama soy tan afortunada – dijo y a prisa fue a abrazar a la mujer de largo cabello – el es Lee Syaoran, él me conoce.

Kahou no recogió la información hasta que ella le alcanzo la fotografía que no había querido soltar y Kahou la vio también y casi brinco sobre el chico en un abrazo.

- Oh Syaoran, no sabes la bendición que has traído¿tu la conoces¿a su familia¿tiene papas¿hermanos¿Qué estudiaba¿su mama como esta¿comía tanto como ahora¿eres su amigo¿eras su novio¿que eran ustedes¿la conoces desde mucho¿Cuántos años tenían cuando se conocieron¿Por qué esta vestida de ratona y no de murciélago¿Qué es ese traje chino¿tú eres chino¿Por qué vistes tan raro?

Syaoran casi se mareo ante tantas preguntas juntas mientras Sakura subía las escaleras.

- kahou sama puede quedarse Syaoran contigo en lo que yo me cambio de ropa.

- Oh claro Sakura chan así podré hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Gracias – dijo y miro a Syaoran que apenas volvían sus 5 sentidos correctamente – no me tardare Syaoran.

- Si – dijo mirándola cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras - Aquí espero Princesa.

La chica subió una fila de escaleras mas y la vio abrir una puerta y entrar, era increíble como es que había hallado a Sakura de nuevo, un solo pensamiento lo recorrió, aun no sabía que e lo que pasaría, pero si ella recordaba a o no, él no la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Fin capitulo 1

21 de septiembre de 2006

11: 19 p.m.

**nota de autora**: Hey estoy contenta con la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia, Tsubasa RC aun no es muy conocido por ello no me sorprendo que no tenga tantos fans como lo fue Sakura CC, pero estoy feliz que los que hay aqui hallan puesto sus ojos en mi historia.

Solo un comentario, en el capitulo anterior cuando Sakura esta soñando Syaoran la llama flor de cerezo, hoy decidi cambiarlo por "Princesa" para no perder la linea de Tsubasa RC, asi que de una vez les aviso.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un review de verdad aqui dejo mis responsivas:

**Hikari Katsuragi**: me alegra mucho que te guste, yo también he visto que esto esta infestado de Fei x kurogame, y la pareja ni siquiera me gusta, no me niego al Yaoi cuado la pareja me parece linda, pero esta pareja, no se no me termina de convencer. Espero y sigas la historia hasta el final, ira un poquito lenta pues estoy liada con una historia de Inuyasha que me esta secando el seso jaja, gracias pro el review

**HiKaRi-09:** Es que quien no se enamoraría de él es un verdadero encanto jeje, por el le soy tan infiel a mi amado Asuka jr jeje, espero y la historia te este gustando, no será muy larga pero aseguro que será muy interesante, gracias por el review

**Cristillyn:** Oh si te quiere enterar de lo que hizo deberás esperar un poco jeje, que mala soy jojojo gracias por el review

**La-sakurita**: aquí la continuación, espero y les ese gustando como va quedando, gracias por el review

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, voy a tardar un poquito entre actualizaciones pues estoy llevando otra histoia en Inuyasha que me tiene con el coco seco jeje.

**_¿Me dejas un review para saber si la historia te esta gustando?_**

**_Gracias_**

**_Shian shen_**

**_Mimi chan _**


	3. Capitulo 2: Cena en Casa de un Extraño

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Amnesia**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Cena en casa de un extraño.**_

Después de que ella bajo arreglada de su apartamento con dificultad se lograron despedir de Kahou salieron de allí y fueron a un hotel en el centro de la cuidad, donde se hospedaba Syaoran en lo que estaba en ese pueblo.

Ambos chicos subieron a la habitación a pesar de que en la recepción les dieron una mirada poco aprobatoria. Así llegaron a la habitación y entraron juntos, la habitación era un desorden en papeles y libros desordenados por todas partes, la mesa del recibidor estaba llena de mapas cartográficos y archivos en grades carpetas. El se apresuro a quitarlo todo de la mesa apenado, ella solo retiro una de las carpetas y se sentó en un sillón.

- No se por que pero me lo imaginaba así, - dijo y él la volteo a ver, se veía tan tranquila en medio de todo el desorden, como si estuviera acostumbrada a el,… en un momento lo había estado después de todo, él siempre había sido así - no te preocupes, pides algo al cuarto, no se tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

- Claro – dijo dándose por vencido y dejo lo que acomodaba bajo la divertida mirad de Sakura.

El joven empezó a buscar el teléfono entre todos los papeles y ante la entretenida mirada de su acompañante lo halló después de 5 min. Volteo a ver apenado a la chica que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltarse a carcajadas

- Buenas noches, si quisiera ordenar algo de cenar a la habitación – escucho a la recepcionista – bien entonces por favor suba el cerdo agridulce, arroz y algo de sopa miso – Sakura lo vio algo desdeñosa – Oh no, olvide lo se la sopa que sean tallarines fritos.

Colgó y volteo a su acompañante con un suave sonrojo, que lo miraba con una mirada sorprendida, sus amplios ojos esmeraldas brillaban de sorpresa.

- Casi olvido que detestas la sopa miso, - dijo y se rasco tras la nuca despreocupado, y le ladeo la mirada - no te preocupes ya comí el arroz y no es dulce, te gustara.

Sakura lo miro casi con ternura y sonrió feliz mientras el chico aun recogía los papeles por allí dispersos.

- Todavía lo recuerdas, han pasado 5 años y aun recuerdas todo eso – dijo y el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, ella no se sentía incomoda después de todo, ella sabía que su vida era así, o al menos si no lo sabía, lo seguía sintiendo.

- Sobre ti no hubiera podido olvidar nada Sakura – dijo sin mirarla directamente.

- Y… - la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada, su corazón latía muy rápido, nadie conocía tanto de ella como el extraño delante de ella, estaba emocionada y desconcertada al mismo tiempo – y dime ¿Me enseñaras esas fotos?

- Claro – dijo casi dando un salto, había olvidado la razón por la que ella había venido a cenar con él – las traeré espera aquí.

Sakura vio al chico alejarse de esa habitación, el chico entro en la recamara y ella se dedico a observar su espacio por un momento, ella se sentía gusto a pesar de que el desorden la solía poner un poco nerviosa este no, se sentía casi confortable entre el aroma de tinta nueva y papel reciclado, algo por dentro le decía que esto era parte de lo que el era, había una ambiente que era acogedor, se sintió emocionada al reconocer su primer sensación conocida en mucho tiempo. El chico salio después de un minuto, con un álbum de fotos.

- Aquí esta – dijo y le paso el álbum sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Siempre viajas con el? – pregunto ella con simplicidad.

- Siempre, es mi mejor amuleto – dijo con una sonrisa sincera sin mirarla, ella lo agradeció, un sonrojo se había extendido por todas sus mejillas.

Sakura miro el álbum en sus piernas, el color negro en las pastas y no se atrevía a abrirlo encima de sus piernas, suspiro alto y lo abrió, la primera foto que vio fue…

La chica se llevo una mano al rostro y rió detrás de ella, esa foto, la foto de la ratona y el chico de traje verde, allí estaba, ese recuerdo que aparecía en sus sueños allí estaba.

- He soñado muchas veces este momento¿que paso aquí? – dijo ansiosamente - dime por favor.

- Si – dijo mirando con una sonrisa la foto – yo acaba de llegar a Tomoeda, era la primera reunión a la que iba, al parecer fui un completo extraño para todos pero no para ti, solo nos habíamos visto aun vez cuando mi papa fue a tu casa a saludar a tu papá, pero esa tarde la pasaste todo el tiempo conmigo, fue como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, fue muy divertido, desde entonces te volviste como mi hermana mayor.

- De verdad – dijo enternecida.

- Si – dijo el chico mirando la foto en sus piernas con una simple sonrisa.

Sakura miro con más cariño la foto quiso recordar, de verdad que se esforzó pero su mente estaba completamente vacía, nada, sacudió su cabeza y siguió mirando las fotos, todas las fotos eran de ellos dos, de niños, en traje de primaria y según iba pasando las paginas más crecían en ellas, y poco a poco de hacían adolescentes, las ultimas fotos eran de ellos dos en uniformes de secundaria, tan juntos, tan íntimos entre ellos, pero eso era normal, como él decía ellos eran como hermanos.

Al terminar las fotos, las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaban a bajar.

- Sakura… - dijo viéndola con pesar. – ¿estás bien?

- No hay nada, - dijo tratando de detener a las lagrimas sin remedio - no hay nada en mi cabeza Syaoran ¿Por qué?

- No te preocupes – dijo y la atrajo sobre su pecho - todo regresara poco a poco.

Ella se dejo recargar en su pecho con calma, se sentía tan a gusto allí, tan tranquila y se calmo poco a poco, sintió como él la rodeaba en sus brazos y sintió algo que en todos esos años sola no había sentido, mucho mas que el sentimiento de alguien que la concia, alguien que de verdad la quería, Syaoran la quería y se lo decía solo con un abrazo.

**TOC TOC**

Syaoran casi maldijo al escuchar la puerta, seguro era el servicio de habitación, se sentía tan feliz al tener a la delicada chica en sus brazos después se tanto tiempo a pesar de la dolorosa situación, la alejo con cuidado y abrió la puerta para que el servicio pasara, el chico con la comida paso y dejo las cajas con comida y después de recibir la propina se retiro.

- Espero y aun tengas hambre Princesa.

- Si – dijo más aliviada la chica y contenta por el mote que él le daba – mucha, trajeron té.

- Si, toma, - dijo tomando una de las tazas y llenándola, la acerco a donde ella estaba - lo dulce te hará mucho bien.

Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer lo que les había mandado, en silencio, había pasado algo muy raro en ese momento y ninguno de los dos quiso ponerse a discutir el que había hecho y por que, eso ya vendría después.

- Cuéntame mas Syaoran quisiera saber todo lo que puedas decirme – dijo después de haber terminado toda la comida.

- En realidad no se que decir. – dijo dando los últimos sorbos a su taza de té.

- Lo que sea, - insistió ella - será importante.

- Tuvimos una infancia muy feliz, de alguna manera hasta que yo no llegue a Tomoeda no tenía ningún recuerdo… persistente, había viajado con mi padre por tantos lugares que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para tener ningún amigo dijo recordando a su padre – aunque no me puedo quejar, todo con él fue uy divertido pasamos por una cantidad impresionante de aventuras, pero no puedo negar que llega a Tomoeda fue lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que te conocí a ti.

Sakura no se esperaba una respuesta axial, Syaoran era tan sincero y tan franco que la desconcertaba un poco, él provecho para juntar los trastos sucios y ponerlos fuera del cuarto, cuando pasara el servicio se los llevaría y no los interrumpiría de nuevo. Regreso a ver la chica que seguía en la mima posición que la había dejado.

- A ti todo el mundo te amaba, - reanudo él y ella lo volteo a ver, con el suave rojo en su cara - tenías esa forma de ser que hacía que todas las personas quisieran estar contigo, de alguna manera tienes una sonrisa… que calienta el corazón de las personas.

- Nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo – dijo ella de nuevo agachando el rostro.

- Pero así es, tu sonrisa es… - alguna vez su padre había dicho eso él no había podido estar mas de acuerdo - como la primavera.

La chica bajo la vista sonrojada, Syaoran era todo el tiempo tan dulce, como había ella podido alguna vez estar molesta con un chico tan dulce¿Por qué?, no se podía imaginar algo que hubiera hecho ese chico tan bueno para que hasta la palabra se hubieran retirado, para que ella en n momento le hubiera pedido que no se acercara de nuevo a ella.

- Syaoran¿Qué fue tan malo como para que ya no nos habláramos?, aun sin mis recuerdos yo me siento tan feliz de que estés aquí, no he tenido esta sensación nunca con nadie – dijo y lo volteo a ver, el chico tenia la expresión en la mirada de ternura tan grande y al mismo tiempo una huella enorme de melancolía – se que a pesar de que no te recuerdo, te quiero mucho.

- Tu… - su corazón salto en ese momento, había pensado que nunca volvería a escucharla decir eso

Como responder a esa pregunta, de una forma en la que no hiciera que en lugar de conservar ese cariño lo odiara, no quería nunca mas eso, había sido tan duro que ella lo hubiera odiado, había sido una tortura los últimos años.

- No puedo decírtelo, - dijo seriamente - no es el momento.

- Yo… - quiso ella insistir

- Ahora lo importante es que vayamos a casa, que tú veas a tu familia y que sepan que estas bien, eso es lo mas importante, te prometo que cuando lo hayas hecho yo te diré que fue lo que paso, pero primero quiero que estés a salvo en casa¿Está bien Princesa?

- Esta bien - dijo dándose por vencida, lo mas seguro es que él tuviera razón - Syaoran.

La chica miro el reloj en su muñeca, eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada, como podía ser que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

- ¡Cielos es muy tarde! – dijo casi saltando del sillón donde estaba sentada.

- Cierto, no me di cuenta de la hora – dijo sorprendido también - ¿estas cansada?

- No mucho – dijo mientras un bostezo la delataba.

- Es muy tarde creo que hasta para llevarte a casa, no es seguro andar en la calle.

- Puedo tomar un taxi si no quieres llevarme – dijo frunciendo el seño

- No, no se trata de eso – dijo reprimiendo una risa ella no había cambiado en nada. - Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, descansa en mi habitación.

- Pero… - ella quería reclamar, eso no era correcto.

- Te aseguro que estas completamente a salvo, - dijo el con seriedad – nunca te faltaría al respeto, nada pasara.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento, la verdad andar por la calles a esa hora y mas e un vehiculo como el de él, en el que era completamente fácil que alguien mal intencionado les diera un susto de muerte no era una idea seductora, y además quería estar con él, tanto como pudiera, pero eso no seria algo que le dijera.

- Está bien.

- Esta al fondo – dijo él señalando la habitación e la que antes había entrado – esta n poco desordenado pero...

- No importa – dijo ella yendo a su lado y se acerco, puso un beso en su mejilla y lo volteo a ver, él tenia los ojos cerrados - Gracias Syaoran, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana. – dijo en un susurro con los ojos ente abiertos

Syaoran vio a la chica ir hacía la habitación abrir y cerrar la puerta de madera después, se toco la mejilla y soltó un hondo suspiro, un escalofrío lo recorrió, y se pregunto por un par de minutos si no estaría en realidad soñado "_Sakura…"_

Sakura al entrar halló un desorden parecido al que había estado en la sala de estar, papeles y fólder tirados por todos lado, la maleta de viaje que tenia tirada a la mitad de la cama y su maleta mas que estaba en una esquina con ropa de vestir, ella recorrió la habitación antes de dormir tratando de recordar al muchacho que estaba en la sala, no había nada que la hiciera recordar, había pasado 5 años después de todo, el seguramente había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo era de esperarse.

Decidida a dormir por fin quito la mochila de la cama y al moverla pudo ver debajo de la mochila una foto, una foto que seguro Syaoran no le había querido enseñar, peleo un par de minutos entre verla o no pues estaba de cabeza, pero la curiosidad fue mucha, la levanto y la miro, eran ellos, pero… estaban abrazados, y no era un abrazo normal, ella lo tenía por la espalda fuertemente abrazado mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, él la miraba aun a esa corta distancia y ambos parecían tan felices así de cerca, la mirada que se dedicaban, era mucho mas allá que la que un par de amigos se dedicaría.

Seria posible… seria posible que ella y Syaoran hubieran llegado a ser más que amigos.

Dejó la foto dentro de la maleta y se recostó, las almohadas tenían un lejano perfume a arena tibia y húmeda, un aroma que le traía un recuerdo agradable y profundamente conocido, arrullada por este aroma se quedo dormida.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de las 3 a.m. un chico está inclinado sobre la puerta de una habitación, un metro lo separa de la cama donde la joven de cabellos castaños esta dormida, respirando suavemente abrazando la almohada de un lado.

Había hecho un par de llamadas en cuanto ella se había retirado, había despertado a algunas personas pero quería averiguar cosas antes de emprender el viaje. En la escuela donde daba clases Sakura, como supuso el director y su padre había sido amigos, y se había dado la autorización, de todos modos la asignatura que daba sakura era nueva y bien podían retrazarla un mes mas si era urgente lo que ella debía resolver, había llamado a Tomoeda con los amigos que había dejado allá aunque eran pocos y le había asegurado que el profesor Fujitaka seguía viviendo allí. Todo era cuestión hoy de ir a Tomoeda y llevar a Sakura a casa, y después… después él tendría que decirle la verdad.

La verdad…

Cuando sakura y Syaoran habían cumplido los 14 años, podía decirse que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, ella era una chica que atraía todas las miradas por su ángel, su alegría, su entusiasmo, se entregaba con todo a todo lo que hacía, bríllate como una estrella, mientras él por su parte no se quedaba atrás, las chicas se veían irremediablemente atraídas por ese aire de misterio y de seriedad del chico de hermosos ojos castaños, pero con la pubertad se habían desatado también los deseos de los dos, sin darse cuanta la cercanía, la convivencia diaria, la ternura que uno por el otro se tenían, se había convertido en amor, los dos se habían enamorado secretamente uno del otro, y un día, casi por error se dieron un beso y se hicieron novios.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Syaoran, syaoran – gritaba una chica en medio de la gente que salía con maletas en mano.

- ¿Sakura?

El joven de ojos castaños busco entre la gente, y la vio allí, vestida aun con el uniforme de la escuela, sin importar mucho soltó las maletas y corrió donde estaba ella, su padre solo lo vio con una simple sonrisa y recogió sus maletas. El joven no tardo en llegar a un lado de ella y ella con los brazos abiertos lo recibió, se hundieron en un abrazo calido durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

- te extrañe tanto syaoran – dijo sinceramente ella y empezó a llorar.

- Yo también Sakura – dijo igual sin intención de soltarla – la expedición fue mas larga de lo que imagine de haberlo sabido no hubiera ido, duro casi todo el verano.

- Pero ya estas aquí – dijo ella con alegría.

Syaoran la volteo a ver y vio que lloraba, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas, ella se sonrojo pero el no la soltó, durante un momento muy largo sus ojos se conectaron y supieron con le corazón la verdadera razón por la que e haba extrañado tanto.

- No llores princesa

- Para ti es fácil decirlo lobito – dijo frunciendo el seño – tú te fuiste a correr aventuras y me quede aquí sola a esperarte.

- Hablas como aun verdadera princesa de cuentos esperando a un príncipe

- Tonto.

Quiso darle un golpe en el pecho pero alguien a su espalda en medio de tanta gente la empujo y fue a caer con todo su cuerpo contra él, ella la sostuvo para no déjala caer y antes de darse cuenta como, sus rostros quedaron juntos y sus labios se rozaron, él no tomo una segunda oportunidad y le robo un beso que ella correspondió cuando salio del estupor de la sorpresa. El beso duro muy poco los dos apenados por tanta gente a su alrededor y el papa de él tan cerca, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y alegres.

- no volveré a ir a ningún lado Princesa, al menos no sin ti.

- Syaoran.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de eso todo había sido maravilloso por un año entero, ellos se adoraban, pero un día, sin mas una chica llego desde China, demasiado empecinada, demasiado, hermosa, demasiado insistente, Lee Mei Ling era prima de Syaoran, ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, nunca creyó posible ninguno de los dos que ella en realidad estuviera enamorado de él pero lo estaba, desde que tenia memoria. Cuando eran pequeños había vivido juntos un tiempo en china en los constantes viajes de el papa de Syaoran, y se había tratado, ella era una niña que desde la cuna había obtenido todo lo que quería y se había encaprichado con él por eso el día menos pensado llego a Tomoeda con toda la intención de pasar una temporada en la casa de su primo.

Él no se sentía a gusto con la chica en su casa, era demasiado liberal, demasiado necia, y muy hermosa. Sakura había notado cambios sutiles en su novio y por más que había insistido en que era lo que pasaba él nunca tenia una respuesta.

Un día un conjunto de factores dispersos hizo que un día ella los encontrara a solas escondidos en un lugar de la escuela dándose un beso, se negó a recibir ninguna explicación. Le negó el derecho de la duda.

Ese día, él y su prima había quedado platicando, ella se le había confesado su amor y le había dicho que volvería a China muy pronto, pero que no quería hacerlo por que estaba muy enamorada de él, Syaoran le dijo que estaba enamorado de Sakura, que la amaba, que lamentaba no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, su prima solo le pidió un beso, y él no tuvo el valor de negárselo, pero jamás imagino que Sakura pudiera verlos.

Después de eso trato por todos los medios hablar con ella pero ella se negó todo el tiempo, Mei Ling se fue a casa, pero eso no cambio nada, después de un mes, de que ella se negara a hablar con él se dio por vencido, le dijo a su padre si podía seguir viajando con él, contrariado y confundido vio la verdadera desesperación del joven en sus ojos y se lo permitió.

Solo un año después al ir a China Mei Ling le había confesado la verdad.

Ella había ido con Sakura y la había envenenado había creado todo un circo para poder engañarla y hacerle creer que ellos estaban juntos, pero su fe era ciega con él, había fabricado fotos, cartas, llamadas por teléfono, todo, y ella no lo aceptaba, había llegado hasta el punto de armar la pantomima de que aquel beso, solo para ella, tenía demasiadas pruebas en su contra, Mei Ling había tenido la idea errada de que él iría a ella si dejaba a Sakura por eso lo había hecho, pero se había equivocado, jamás imagino que él no sentía nada por ella y que se iría incluso mas lejos después de destruir esa relación.

Shaoran entendió todo entonces, ella estaba plenamente convencida de que ellos dos se entendían, tenía pruebas de todo, falsas pero eran pruebas de todo, y jamás le creería de nuevo, así que jamás volvió, ella le había pedido la ultima vez que no la volviera a buscar, que ella seria feliz si lograba olvidarlo y él le permitió la felicidad a costa de la suya propia.

Pero jamás se imagino que esto es lo que realmente había pasado, jamás imagino que ella estuviera en estas condiciones, prefería saberla a salvo que sufriendo por su presencia, así que jamás se volvió a acercar a Tomoeda, y cuando un día había intentado llamar, el padre de Sakura le dijo que ella jamás volvería a hablar con él, y había cambiado el numero un poco después.

Nunca entendió el sentido literal de las palabras "Ella jamás volverá a hablar contigo"

Él se movió despacio junto a la chica dormida que lucía aun en sueños una suntuosa sonrisa, como había deseado verla de nuevo, cuanto había querido verla decirle toda la verdad pero ahora, como explicarle nada, como podía decirle cualquier cosa, no con su mente confundida y perdida, primero debía llevarla a casa, ponerla a salvo de todos, incluso de si mismo, si después de ir a casa y ella escuchara la historia quería perdonarlo, que así fuera, si no… mientras estuviera a salvo estaba bien.

- Princesa… - dijo y dejo vagar sus dedos en la curva de su mentón – te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo te devolveré tus recuerdos.

Sakura sonrió mas ampliamente al escuchar la voz del chico en medio de sus sueños, él se recostó a su lado, y espero a su lado a que el amanecer volviera.

Fin capitulo 2

19 de octubre de 2006

5: 45 p.m.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **hola a todos, ya vngo aquí con le siguiente capitulo d Amnesia, gracia de verdad por la buena respuesta que han tenido con mi historia, hay todavía tan poquitos fans de Tsubasa RC que había pensado mudarme a la sección de Sakura CC pero dije, no, me mantendré fiel, y veo que ha sido con provecho, hay muy poquitos fics SxS aquí, hay muchos pero muchos FxK y hasta ahora que tuve el numero 4 del manga en mis manos me di cuenta por que, les cuento un secreto, todavía no he visto el anime, todo lo que he escrito me he guiado por el manga, y ha sido toda una experiencia escribir sobre una serie que no conozco mucho pero ya me tiene con el corazón en sus manos jeje. _

_He de disculparme por la inconsistencias de la historia, que ahora ya me d cuanta que van a ser varias. _

_En primera el papa de Sakura es el **Mago Clow** pero no se como que el nombre de **Clow Red Lee** me pegaba mas para el papá de Syaoran, pero, les debo decir que el papá de Syaoran sigue teniendo la apariencia de **Fujitaka**, y viceversa, la apariencia de Clow me pegaba mas para lo de profesor de historia en una universidad, pero se llamara Fujitaka, pongamos un elemento mas loco a esta de por si loca serie jeje… además cuando lo había puesto así ya lo haba publicado y ya no había marcha atrás jajaja XD. _

_El papel de **Mei Ling** no va más allá, y me di cuanta también que se parece mas a Mei Ling de Card C espero y me disculpen _

_Bueno creo que por ahora es todo espero y disfruten del capitulo, disculpe la historia, ahora mis responsivas_:

**Laureo:** o me lo prestarías aunque sea un poquito…. XD, no es cierto, es que Syaoran me recuerda tanto a un niño de carne y hueso por el que arrastraba la cobija hace años jajaja, pero si es tuyo, pero **NADIE** ponga una mano sobre Asuka Jr. Es solo **MIO** beno después de dejar claro eso, aquí esta la conti, como dije no va a ser un fic largo por eso las cosas no las haré tanto de emoción como en otros fics jeje, espero y te haya gustado, recién salido de el horno, ya me pondré a trabajar en Genio, lo prometo, gracias por el review

**Serenity-princess:** Fijate que no se me había ocurrido lo de Fay y Koropipi (ha me mata de la risa cuando le dice asi) asi que vere como me las ingenio y lo meto al final, quizás como buenos amigos de Syaoran, no lo se todo puede pasar, gracias por el review

**Cristillyn:** aquí esta aquí esta, auhh casi dolió ese grito que me pegaste jajaja, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, recién terminado gracias por el review

**Ruby:** es quien no caería con esas miradas que se hecha todo el tiempo, y las sonrisas que solo ella le saca es precioso, me fascina la intimidad de Sakura y syaoran, me da no e que cada vez que se quedan solos y ella casi como un tic siempre lo ha de estar sosteniendo de los brazos, es adorable, me fascina esta pareja, me gusta mucho mas que como los conocí en Sakura CC, aquí dejo este capitulo, espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**HiKaRi-09:** Bueno creo que muchas de las dudas que tenias quedaron resueltas en este capitulo, como le explicaría Syaoran todo este embrollo en la que lo metió Mei Ling, ya se que no pega mucho esta Mei Ling con la de Tsubasa, me parece mas la de Card C espero y me disculpen, ya veremos que pasa cuando regresen a Tomoeda, gracias por el review

**Hikari Katsuragi:** bueno ya vez lo de las fotos fue muy inocente digamos que solo fue la excusa para quedarse mas rato juntos jeje, creo que muchas de las dudas que tenias quedaron resultas en este capitulo, ahora vamos a ver que pasa cuando regresen a casa, gracias por el review

_Bueno por ahora es todo, espero y se den una vuelta por mis demás historias, no dejen de visitar Geisha, que es la mas nueva. _

_**Me dejas un review antes de irte me harías profundamente feliz **_

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan **_


	4. Capitulo 3: Regresando a casa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**AMNESIA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Regresando a casa.**_

El aire en la carretera golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, pero eso era muy agradable, tenía la extraña sensación de querer tener alas y volar, con el aire envolviéndola de esa manera.

Después de esa noche los dos en el hotel de Syaoran, solo habían salido para ir al departamento de Sakura, recoger una maleta y partir de inmediato rumbo a Tomoeda, en la mañana habían desayunado juntos en un pequeño café a unas calles del hotel y planeado todo. Syaoran ya le había dicho que el director le había dado el permiso por el semestre entero si lo necesitaba así que podía tomarse todo el tiempo posible.

Al principio ella se sintió un poco asustada por el hecho de ir a ver a personas que eran su familia pero le eran desconocidas pero por dentro también estaba ardiendo en deseos por poder volver a verlos, quizás, si los veia podría recordar todo su pasado perdido en sus memorias, Syaoran los mencionaba como personas tan dulces y tan amables que era una verdadera pena no recordarlos.

Volteo a ver al chico de ojos castaños al volante y sonrió solo para si misma, si la mitad de esas personas eran tan dulces como Syaoran sería muy agradable poder verlos. Solo esperaba…

Ella se sentó de nuevo en su lugar mientras el jeep siguió avanzando por la carretera, Syaoran la volteo a ver y vio sus ojos volviéndose poco a poco opacos.

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

- Ah – dijo al verse descubierta en su introspección – no nada.

- Tienes una pésima cara de pocker Sakura, dime que te preocupa.

- No lo se en realidad. - Sakura se puso a jugar con la cabeza de un pequeño perro en el tablero del auto, una cosa muy extraña para un chico como él pensó ella - ¿Como crees que me reciban en casa?, quizás antes de irme hice algo muy malo y por ello me fui, o tuve una pelea con todos y ya no quieren saber de mi, quizás ellos me echaron, no estoy segura de que sea la mejor idea ir a casa ahora.

- Princesa…

- No crees que sea probable – dijo sin poder dirigirle la mirada, - me conozco, bueno me conozco de este tiempo en adelante y soy algo irascible y a veces tengo muy mal carácter, pudo haber pasado.

- Sabes que tu hermano Touya me odia.

Sakura lo volteo a ver ante tan extraña respuesta, el chico no parecía contrariado por eso al contrario se mostraba sonriente.

- Tu hermano Yukito fue quien siempre me defendió, pero tu hermano Touya no me soporta, cada vez que me ve casi quiere morderme – dijo y la volteo a ver por un segundo antes de volver a la carretera – y no estoy hablando en sentido figurado.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que sabía desde un principio que tu y yo nos queríamos, creo que el se dio cuanta mucho antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos – dijo y un suave sonrojo le atravesó las mejillas pero no descuido su camino, cambio la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a una zona urbana – Yukito me dijo una vez que él temía que tu y yo nos fuéramos lejos que por el estilo de vida que yo llevo, te llevaría lejos de tomoeda y él se moriría si eso pasaba. Te ama más de lo que ha amado nunca a nadie estoy seguro, y no quería perderte, axial que difícilmente pudo haberte echado de casa, y el amor que tu padre te tiene compite con suficiencia al de él.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si – dijo sonriente – créeme no te lo digo solo por poderte tranquilizar te lo digo por que es la verdad – cambio la velocidad de nuevo al salir de la zona urbana y entrar de nuevo a una carretera – al que deben odiar a muerte es definitivamente a mi.

Sakura quedo medianamente tranquila, le creía si le decía que sería bien recibida, pero definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que decía que lo despreciarían a él, ella no quería eso de ninguna manera, ella no quería eso, ella sentía por dentro una sensación de soledad tan profunda en Syaoran y no quería que estuviera solo.

- ¿Por qué no me llevas primero con algunos amigos?- dijo tratando de sonar entusiasta - Tenemos amigos en Tomoeda ¿o no?

- Oh, tu definitivamente tienes muchos amigos. – dijo ameno.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo… - Syaoran ciertamente había tenido muchos amigos pero después de que todos supieron lo que le había hecho a Sakura la mayoría lo repudiaron - los perdí a casi todos.

- Pero tenemos algún amigo en común o no, alguien que nos reciba bien a los dos.

Sonrió, si algunos amigos quedaban que no los juzgarían tan duro y seguro una de ellas le daría un ataque al corazón, la imagen de ver a la chica tan feliz le dio ánimos para seguir su sugerencia.

- Se exactamente con quien ir, seguro se pondrán felices de verte.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día era precioso, ese día la chica de largo cabello negro se había levantado con un buen presentimiento y más animada que en mucho tiempo, tuvo voluntad incluso para entrar a su enorme estudio donde había maniquís y trazos de tela por todos lados. Fue a donde había dejado su ultimo bosquejo en la mesa de trabajo y empezó a revisarlos, tenía un porta retratos en la mesa que vio con añoranza un par de minutos una foto abrazando a una querida amiga en la que siempre pensaba cada vez que iniciaba un bosquejo nuevo "estoy segura que esto se le hubiera visto hermoso" pensaba cada vez que terminaba un vestido.

- Nee chan ¿estas aquí? – pregunto una voz masculina desde afuera.

- Si pasa, One chan – respondió ella.

El chico abrió la puerta trayendo una taza enorme de chocolate en la mano, se veía algo somnoliento, sus ojos azules derramaban sueño, se acerco a ella y ella presurosa le arreglo su cabello rubio.

- Lo juro Fai eres un desastre andante, mira la hora que es y apenas te levantas.

- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu querido Kuro pipi sea una tortuga en la clase de literatura universal.

- Sabes que Kurogane odia que le digas así.

- Si lo se – dijo dando un sorbo a su chocolate y sonriendo con diversión – por eso lo hago.

- Ustedes dos son imposibles. – dijo y le quito su taza de chocolate y se la empezó a beber ella - aun así gracias por ayudarlo a repasar.

- Es divertido - su hermano mayor solo salio de su estudio para ir por una nueva taza.

Tomoyo se quedo allí bebiendo chocolate, y nadie lo hacia mejor que él, no por nada trabajaba en la misma cafetería que su querido Kurogane, pero simplemente no comprendía como podían pasar cerca de 14 horas juntos si se odiaban.

Kurogane había entrado a la misma universidad que su hermano Fai, el estudiaba Historia universal, no sabía por que él tenía mucho más instinto de medico brujo que de historiador pero bueno, prácticamente cada persona que llegaba a conocer al profesor kinomoto se dejaba seducir por la historia. Kurogane estudiaba lo mismo, aunque tenía la mirada y la apariencia de un guerrero samurai, ella solía imaginárselo dos por tres en una armadura samurai con una enorme parca negra y una gran espada, una vez le había diseñado ese vestuario pero el se había negado terminantemente a ponérselo. Así que ellos pasaban en el colegio cerca de 5 horas juntos, luego pasaban otras 6 horas en el café "_Eyes_ _Cat_" la cafetería donde ellos trabajaban, y desde que ella y Kurogane eran pareja, no hacia más de dos años pasaban otras tres horas bajo el mismo techo.

Termino su chocolate y empezó a checar los detalles de un diseño en papel, cuando escucho el timbre sonar

- Yo atiendo – grito su hermano mayor desde la sala.

Tomoyo se volvió a sentar y seguir con su trabajo. Se rió un poco para si misma, en el momento que Fai recordara su facha la visita ya lo habría visto así, pero bueno, la mayor parte de las personas que lo conocían ya sabían como era Fai, era casi como un dulce y grande gato que siempre lucía algo desaliñado. Fue cuando escucho caer algo al piso y romperse que se alarmo, dejo sus diseños en la mesa y salio de su pequeño estudio, fue a donde estaba su hermano para verlo mirar la puerta con la expresión más sorprendida que nunca hubiera visto en él, la taza de chocolate estaba partida a la mitad en el piso sobre una mancha marrón.

- Fai – dijo alarmada y miro lo que el miraba también.

- Hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se quedo helada ante la visión que tenía delante de ella, su respiración se acelero y sintió que caería en cualquier momento al piso.

En la puerta estaba Lee Syaoran, pero la presencia de Lee le era completamente insignificante en comparación con la de la mujer detrás de él, una joven de ojos esmeralda que estaba tímidamente recargada en el hombro del joven viendo adentro como si temiera.

- Sakura chan…

Después de eso se volvió todo negro y cayó al piso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un aroma salado le llego a la chica a la nariz y con una mano lo aparto, volvió a sentirlo y empezó a abrir los ojos, vio dos ojos marrones delante de ella, que la miraban con aprensión.

- ¿Te sientes bien Tomoyo?

- Syaoran…

- Si soy yo¿Te sientes bien?

- Si – dijo empezando a levantarse en el sillón donde estaba sentada – Kami eso si que fue una loca visión, hubiera jurado ver a Sakura chan contigo.

Tomoyo volteó a ver a su alrededor y vio a su hermano aun en la puerta con la misma expresión y después vio salir a la misma chica que hubiera visto antes con una palita y una pequeña escoba buscando a su alrededor.

- En la cocina hay un cesto Sakura, bueno ¿Aun lo hay verdad Tomoyo?

- Si – dijo mecánicamente – detrás de la estufa, donde siempre.

- Muchas gracias – dijo sonriente la chica y empezó a buscar de nuevo

- Es la puerta del fondo, la que tiene un cartel con una calavera, - volteo de nuevo interrogante - ¿Aun no lo han quitado o si?

- No, - volvió a responder mecánicamente - Fai sigue pensando que es el mejor chiste de la historia.

- Gracias de nuevo – dedico una suave sonrisa la chica y fue por el pasillo a la cocina.

Sakura camino por el pasillo y llego a una puerta color amarillo que tenía colgado un letrero de "peligro toxico" con un dibujo muy mono de la chica de afuera sosteniendo una pala de cocina y una calavera detrás y entro.

Puso la taza rota en el cesto de la cocina cuando oyó un pequeño escándalo afuera y vio a la chica de cabello negro entrar a la cocina corriendo, ella se hizo para atrás chocando con la estufa a su espalda mientras la chica siguió avanzando y no se detuvo hasta que la tenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

- Sakura chan – la chica de cabello negro empezó a llorar – Sakura chan no puedo creerlo, estás bien, estás bien.

Sakura estaba muy confundida por la repentina reacción de la chica, primero había estado preocupada por su desmayo y luego asuatada por su reacción y ahora estaba confundida, vio a Syaoran entrar y quedarse parado en la entrada.

- Sakura, ella es Tomoyo Daijouji es tu mejor amiga y tu prima.

- ¿Tomoyo?

Sakura, se sintió un poco decepcionada al saber que no podía recordar a su mejor amiga que evidentemente había estado muy preocupada por ella y que la quería mucho, nada en ella le era familiar.

- ¿Dónde has estado Sakura chan?, toda tu familia te ha estado buscando como locos, tu hermano Touya estaba desesperado¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Sakura no supo que responder le dedico una mirada de auxilio a Syaoran que se acerco a las dos mujeres tan calmado como podía.

- Tomoyo, le han pasado muchas cosas a Sakura que creo que es mejor que escuches con más calma, volvamos a la sala.

- ¿Que ha pasado? – dijo mientras Syaoran la sostenía de un brazo y la jalaba a la sala, cuando iban saliendo.

Se sentaron en la sala, pero la chica de cabello castaño se acerco al chico que aun estaba de pie en la sala.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama Syaoran?

- Fai, es tu primo Sakura.

- Fai – dijo la chica y tomo el hombro del alto hombre de cabello rubio – Fai san esta bien.

El chico no se movió, después ella volvió a golpear su hombro y el chico cayó de espaldas en el piso.

- Syaoran – dijo asustada la chica – él se ha caído

- Creo que Fai estaba desmayado también – dijo tratando de parecer calmada la chica de cabello azabache.

- Yo iré. – dijo el chico y avanzo hacia el joven delgado tirado en el piso, levantarlo no fue muy difícil, en verdad el chico por lo mucho que comía no debía ser tan delgado pero lo era de una forma alarmante no pesaba casi nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Entonces no recuerda nada de nada? – dijo con suma sorpresa Tomoyo

- No, la encontré solo hace dos días y ni siquiera a mi me reconocía.

- Bueno contigo no me extraña que se pudiera hacer la loca, pero que no me recuerde a mi – Fai se puso a llorar llevándose una mano al rostro en forma de garra de gato – ¡¡Como pudo olvidarme a mi!!

- Oh a mi, - dijo casi igual Tomoyo y la volvió a encerrar en un abrazo apretado - somos casi como hermanas.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda por todo, quizás no hubiera sido la mejor idea ir con sus amigos y hacerlos entristecerse así, además por que iba a "hacerse la loca" con Syaoran. Él la miro de reojo y se acerco a ella y la tomo de una mano, ella sonrió tímida.

- No te preocupes solo están sobre actuando.

- Como que sobre actuando – dijeron los dos al unísono y se arrojaron sobre ella – ella es como nuestra hermana, no estamos sobre actuando.

A Sakura le corrió una gotita por detrás de la cabeza, ahora lo supo, ellos de verdad estaban sobre actuando, eran tan peculiares que ambos le cayeron bien de inmediato.

- Tadaima…

Una voz grave se escucho por la casa y varias miradas fueron a la entrada de la casa.

- Ya llego Kurorin – anuncio el chico de cabello dorado como la alarma de una ambulancia.

- Deja de ponerme apodos tan estupidos Fai, de verdad…

El hombre de regia apariencia y alto de cabello negro se quedo viendo a la joven de cabello rojizo, como autómata dejo caer la mochila de su hombro y se acerco a él.

- Sakura… - dijo teniéndola enfrente y se inclino delante de ella para poder examinarla de cerca.

- Amor por favor no te vayas a desmayar, ya hemos sido suficientes el día de hoy – dijo tomoyo tomándolo de un brazo.

- Estoy bien - dijo con una casi dulce mirada a la chica detrás de él – pero – dijo y regreso a Sakura – de verdad es Sakura, la misma Sakura.

- No creo que haya otra persona que se parezca tanto. – le respondió Fai.

Sakura miro al hombre delante de ella, a pesar de su apariencia algo intimidante ella no le podía temer, algo en él despertaba su confianza, pero volteo a ver a Syaoran.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo sin mucho tacto y Kurogane abrió los ojos muy amplio.

- El es Kurogane, es un buen amigo tuyo, fue asistente de tu padre hace algunos años, y casi tu guarda espaldas.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí lobo?

- No seas descortés Kurogane – lo detuvo de nuevo tomoyo – Syaoran encontró a Sakura en Kyoto y la ha traído de regreso.

- ¿En Kyoto?

- Ella… – empezó Syaoran.

- No te preocupes Syaoran yo le explicare – dijo Tomoyo – dudo que tengas la paciencia para explicarle algo a Kurogane.

Algunos minutos después…

- ¿Pero que hacía en Kyoto?, hasta donde Sensei Kinomoto sabía, ella había estado en Kobe.

- No lo se mi amor, ella no nos ha dicho eso todavía. – recalco como por tercera vez tomoyo

Kurogane seguía discutiendo con Tomoyo los pormenores de la historia que todavía no terminaba de asimilar mientras Syaoran y Sakura se sentían casi excluidos, fue cuando Fai se dirigió a ellos.

- No hagas caso Sakura chan, ellos seguirán discutiendo eso por algunos minutos más a Kuropuu le cuesta un poco entender las cosas.

- Deja de ponerme apodos absurdos Fai. – dijo Kurogane molesto cuando lo escucho.

- Pero lo importante es – dijo ignorando por completo a Kurogane que era retenido por Tomoyo en su lugar – si sensei Kinomoto ya sabe que estas bien.

- Aun no – dijo ella casi tímida – yo no se como va a reaccionar cuando me vea, yo no se por que me fui de casa.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación entonces, todos en esa habitación sabían por que Sakura se había ido de casa, el responsable de eso bajo la mirada incapaz de mirar a los demás.

- Oh no te preocupes Sakura chan, sensei Kinomoto estará más que feliz cuando te vea, en todo este tiempo te ha estado buscando sin descanso, claro que no imagino que pudieras estar en Kyoto, nadie en la familia nunca ha estado en esa cuidad.

- ¿De verdad lo crees Fai?

- Claro Sakura – dijo y jugo un poco con su cabello – ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

Sakura no le respondió si no que volteo a ver a Syaoran que aun no subía su mirada del piso.

- Syaoran me prometió que él me llevaría, quiero ir con él

Syaoran subió la mirada para ver los ojos verdes que lo miraban con decisión y casi por impulso sonrió, ella le respondió la sonrisa aunque vio que era la única persona en esa habitación que lo hacia.

- Claro princesa yo te llevare con él – dijo y vio las miradas pesadas de toda la habitación menos la de ella, que al final de cuentas era la más importante.

- Pues iremos todos en ese caso – respondió Kurogane levantándose del lugar que compartía con Tomoyo – no pienses que te voy a dejar solo con ella lobo.

- Estas en todo tu derecho – dijo seriamente.

- Oh pero debes verte hermosa para ese momento Sakura chan – dijo Tomoyo sosteniéndola de un brazo y jalándola con ella a su estudio – tengo un montón de diseños que he hecho pensando en ti, estoy segura de que uno de ellos se vera más que hermoso en ti.

- Pero Tomoyo…

- Nada de peros Sakura chan, vamos

La chica dedico una última mirada al joven arqueólogo y este asintió con la cabeza, ella siguió a Tomoyo a su estudio después de eso.

La tensión del cuarto se dejo cernir sobre ellos en el momento que las chicas ya no estaban.

- ¿Dónde estaba ella? – dijo Kurogane fríamente.

- En Kyoto, pensé que ya te lo había dicho Tomoyo – respondió un tono más abajo.

- Te lo dije Kuropon es lento de entender. - dijo con una sonrisa el chico de cabello dorado.

- Cállate estúpido, no estoy hablando contigo. – dijo con desprecio y se acerco al joven de ojos chocolate al que le llevaba con facilidad dos cabezas de alto – ahora explica como no recuerda a nadie.

- Ella tuvo un accidente de camino a Kobe – el hombre mayor solo farfullo – hasta donde yo puedo entender debió sufrí algún tipo de golpe que la dejo así, no recuerda nada, solo algunas cosas básicas que sabe hacer, pero nada más, definitivamente no me recuerda a mi.

- Empiezo a pensar que por su bien así debería seguir siendo – dijo con un tono aun más frió el hombre delante de él mientras Syaoran no pudo evitar que un velo de tristeza se tendiera en sus ojos

- No, creo que es una buena oportunidad de empezar de cero – dijo Fai a su lado – al contrario de todos los demás Syaoran yo si te creo.

- Gracias Fai – dijo con un poco más de espíritu.

- Pues yo no, pero estas corriendo con mucha suerte por que ella no recuerda lo que ha pasado.

- Lo se pero no pienso ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, solo quiero que ella este segura y tranquila antes de decírselo e… e irme.

- Por tu bien lobo espero que así sea.

Diciendo esto ultimo salio de esa habitación para dirigirse al patio trasero dejando a Syaoran y Fai solos. Syaoran se volvió a sentar en el sillón, le costaba mucho trabajo tomar esa decisión, pero por dentro sabía que no era sano para Sakura quedarse con él con toda la historia que ambos compartían, era mejor dejarla en su casa y con su familia antes de causarle más dolor.

- No creo que eso sea sabio Syaoran.

Syaoran levanto la vista para poder ver a Fai que seguía mirándolo con la misma calma con la que solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

- Tú no lo sabes pero después de que te fuiste Sakura chan sufrió muchísimo, si, pero dudo que haya sido por lo que dijeron que habías hecho, sufrió por que tú no estabas con ella, y por la mirada que aun tiene por ti podría decir que si te vas ahora, ella volvería a sufrir igual y eso es algo que ahora si, nadie podría perdonarte.

- Fai, pero yo…

- Tú has dicho que lo que paso no fue por tu culpa ¿O no? pues bien Syaoran yo te creo, desde que los conozco a los dos he sabido que ustedes nacieron para estar juntos casi podría decir que ustedes son almas gemelas. Por el bien de ella Syaoran, quédate a su lado. – dijo seriamente y luego volvió a poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – bien ahora me iré a arreglar, hace tiempo que no veo a sensei Kinomoto y no quiero que me vea en estas trazas.

El chico lo dejo solo en la habitación esperando por todos, y en ese mismo instante realmente se sintió solo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No fueron demasiado lejos cuando habían estado listos, habían subido a una lujosa limusina de Tomoyo y todos juntos habían ido a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura no se había separado de Syaoran en ningún momento, estaba nerviosa a pesar de que todos decían que su familia estaría feliz de verla de nuevo.

Pronto llegaron a una zona elegante de Tomoeda, ella miro las calles tratando de reconocer algo, alguna calle, una persona lo que fuera, pero no había nada en su cabeza, simplemente todo estaba borrado. Sintió un apretón en su mano y volteo a verla, la mano de Syaoran no la había soltado en ningún momento, él era tan bueno con ella.

Llegaron a una casa no muy grande ni muy pequeña, con un patio grande donde había muchas macetas de flores y estaba amarrado un perro pequeño y lanudo color blanco. Que tenía colgado del cuello un cascabel.

Todos bajaron, primero se acercaron Tomoyo, Fai y Kurogane atrás de ellos se quedaron Syaoran y Sakura, la chica miro al perro con atención que dormía profundamente.

- Creo que es Mokona.

- Ah.

- Si, bueno hace años cuando yo me fui era solo un cachorrito, pero creo que es la misma cachorrita que tenías hace años.

- Mokona. – Sakura se acerco a la casa del perro y le toco una oreja, la perrita brinco en su sueño y la miro, después salto sobre ella lamiéndole las mejillas y haciéndola reír.

- Si, creo que definitivamente es Mokona.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y salio un joven de cabello negro azabache, saludo a todos afuera y después miro a la persona que estaba parada solo a unos pasos de ellos, la furia se desato dentro de su cuerpo, y avanzo contra él, antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo lo tomo por la camiseta y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡¡Como te atreves a venir aquí maldito mocoso!!

El joven se llevo una mano a la parte golpeada, sintió la mandíbula rígida y empezó a moverla para poder ponerla en su lugar.

- Syaoran¿Estás bien? – se acerco enseguida Sakura a auxiliarlo – ¿Te ha lastimado?

- Estoy bien princesa tranquila – dijo con calma, incluso hablar dolía en ese momento.

El joven que apenas había golpeado al castaño se quedo de piedra viendo a la joven mujer que lo auxiliaba, su respiración se detuvo por un momento.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Touya? – un joven más, de cabello gris salio por la puerta y fue atraído sin remedio al mismo foco de atención que su hermano mayor – Sakura…

La chica de vestido color verde oscuro de terciopelo y una cinta ancha que cubría todo su estomago y que caía elegante al piso, y largas botas negras con una boina del mismo color ayudo a levantarse al chico que había quedado en el piso, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, el verde de sus ojos esmeralda brillaba con el color que la ataviaba.

- Sakura – dijo Syaoran cuando estuvo de pie – ellos son tus hermanos, Yukito y Touya.

Sakura volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes casi con temor, los dos jóvenes miraban con total sorpresa a la joven que no soltaba al joven que se sostenía de su hombro.

- Sakura…

Una voz más la llamo y ella volteo a ver al hombre detrás de los otros dos jóvenes, el hombre extremadamente alto, de largo cabello azabache y lentes de lectura vestido de un suéter color negro y un pantalón color marrón claro la miro sin poderlo creer.

- Sakura – la llamo Syaoran de nuevo - el es Fuyitaka Kinomoto, tu padre.

- ¿Mi padre?

Repitió Sakura sin poderlo creer, el hombre se acerco a ella y se puso frente a ella por completo, sin previo aviso se arrodillo y la abrazo, una descarga inmensa de emociones la recorrió de arriba abajo.

- Bienvenida a casa hija.

- Padre…

Fin capitulo 3

09 de enero de 2007

22: 00 p.m

* * *

_Nota de autora: pues aqui el siguiente capitulo, lamento la demora pero no piedo dejar esta historia en el aire¿Que pasara ahora que ha regresado a casa? pues tendran que descubrirlo en el siguiente capitulo._

_**gracias a Chii a sango y a Sakura cpor sus reviews.**_

_una cosa mas, saben Amnesia ha ebntrado a un concurso de Fanfition en la pagina de mision anime, asi que si les ha gustado esta historia epsror y me regale un voto para ella, en mi profile esta la direccion del cuncurso, espero todo su apoyo._

_**ahora me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Noche de Recuerdos

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AMNESIA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Noche de Recuerdos**_

Sakura entró a su habitación ya por la noche ese día, empezó a ver a todo su alrededor para tratar de recordar algo, pero las cosas le eran vagamente familiares, en realidad la habitación que tenía en esa casa se aprecia mucho a la suya, había muchos cuadros pegados en las paredes, la mayoría sobre las viejas ruinas del país de Clow, una cama sencilla, con cobertores rosados, un adorable muñeco de peluche con al forma de lo que parecía ser un conejo muy gordo, un escritorio donde estaba una maquina de escribir manual y varias libretas apiladas y una pared llena de un estante con libros y libros, empezó a revisar los títulos y muchos eran libros de historia, los tomos más accesibles eran libros sobre las ruinas de Clow, paso sus manos en esos libros y quiso tomarlos y leerlos, empezaba a sacar uno cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante – respondió dejando en su lugar que quería sacar.

Su padre entró a la habitación, Sakura no sabía que tenía ese hombre que despertaba una sensación verdaderamente calida en ella, su apariencia a intelectual, su cara llena de tranquilidad, y de inteligencia, siempre le había simpatizado los hombres que lucieran así y ahora suponía por que una parte de ella recordaba a su padre al verlos.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – dijo el hombre, que se sentó en la cama junto a ella - ¿No necesitas nada?

- No gracias, - dijo amablemente viendo a los ojos al hombre a su lado, era impresionante de verdad, su solo cabello negro como caía en la cama ondulándose por su largo se pregunto en ese momento como sería su madre, si ella se parecería a ella - traigo conmigo todo lo necesario en mi maleta, Syaoran sabía que me quedaría un tiempo y me ha dicho que trajera lo que necesitaba.

- Veo que Syaoran es muy inteligente después de todo – dijo sin abandonar su afable opresión.

- Si lo es mucho – dijo mientras un sonrojo se le subía a las mejillas, aun no tenía la explicación para eso – ¿Se ha ido ya?

- Si, - le respondió - pero dijo que volvería mañana sin duda, como te lo prometió.

- A mi hermano Touya no debía hacerle gracia – dijo con un poco de pesar.

- No, no lo hizo, - dijo y puso una manos sobre su cabeza - pero no se interpondrá en nada que te haga bien, bien te dejare descansar, ha sido un día muy largo y cansado y seguro estarás exhausta.

- Un poco - reconoció.

- Descansa entonces – dijo y puso un beso en su frente – dulces sueños pequeña princesa

- Gracias… - las mejillas se le había puesto rosadas, eso había sido tan dulce - papá.

El hombre dio una ultima sonrisa y salio de la habitación, Sakura dejó de revisar, debería esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente, tomó su mochila y sacó lo necesario de ella, su cepillo de dientes, jabón y una esponjosa toalla, se dirigió al baño que había en esa planta y se dispuso a darse un largo baño, al entrar encontró todo lo que necesitaba pero no tomó nada, a pesar de saber que era su casa y todos ellos su familia se sentía como una visita en casa de extraño y no se atrevía a usar cosas que no eran de ella.

"Hubiera deseado quedarme con Syaoran" pensó una vez que estuvo dentro de la tina de agua caliente, después de una ducha, hacía mucho que no se metía en una tona como esa y se sentía en una nube, la comodidad le dio por dejar su mente vagar en lo que había pasado ese día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después del incidente en el patio con Syaoran todos había entrado a la casa, su padre no la había soltado en ningún momento, y sus hermanos a volteaban a ver cada 10 segundos, ella se llego a sentir de pronto como si la voltearan a ver para asegurarse que no desaparecería en algún momento o que era real y que estaba allí.

Tomoyo fue la que explico todo lo que Syaoran le había contado mientras él se mantenía en silencio sentado en uno de los sillones con Fai a su lado, él lucia tan culpable en su lugar, y no era para menos, la forma en que sus hermanos lo miraban como si quisieran verlo muerto la afectaba incluso a ella, deseo estar a su lado y volver a sostener su mano, en medio de toda esa gente ella se sentía tan extraña y la verdad era que lo necesitaba a él.

- Pero ahora todo volverá a ser como antes verdad Sakura chan – dijo esperanzada Tomoyo cuando todos había escuchado todo el relato.

- Ahora estarás a salvo aquí hija, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, nosotros te cuidaremos, empezare a buscar a los mejores doctores para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria – Sakura no supo que responder al ver tan entusiastas a todos – todo estará bien ahora hija.

- Oh quisiera poder quedarme no concibo dejar sola a Sakura ahora después de tanto tiempo, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarle – dijo Tomoyo haciendo un puchero.

- Ya tendrás tiempo después Tomoyo, Sakura no ira a ningún lado – le aclaro Kurogane.

- Kuropuu tiene razón Ne chan, ahora debemos dejar a Sakura dormir y tranquila.

- Te lo estas buscando Fai.

Todos parecían contagiados del buen humos que Fai creaba a su alrededor, todos menos Syaoran que no había dejado de tener una expresión triste que no paso desapercibida para Sakura.

- Nos retiramos entonces – se levantó Kurogane seguido de Tomoyo – sensei Kinomoto, Touya, Yukito, Sakura.

- Hasta pronto Kurogane – respondió Sakura tímidamente.

- Nos veremos pronto Sakura – se despidió Fai amablemente.

- Que así sea Fai

- Sakura chan – la abrazo Tomoyo casi llorando – ven a mi casa pronto hay un montón de diseños que quiero que te pruebes, te vas a ver tan hermosa.

- Lo haré Tomoyo.

Sakura se le quedo viendo a Syaoran, esperando que él se despidiera también, pero sus dos hermanos se pusieron detrás, de ella como una barrera, así que el chico solo inclino su cabeza a manera de despedirse de ella. Todos empezaron a salir, Fai puso un brazo sobre Syaoran y salio con él, no sabía por que pero cuando todos estuvieron en el patio Sakura sabía que no podía dejarse ir a Syaoran así como así.

- Syaoran…

El chico se detuvo y atendió su llamado, la chica se acerco también a él un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Donde te quedaras hoy? – pregunto casi con angustia, la forma en que se había ido era como si no quisiera despedirse de ella.

- No lo se princesa – dijo sinceramente.

- ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? – lo invitó.

- Yo… – Syaoran volteó a ver la casa donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia, pero la mirada pesada de Touya en la puerta le dijo que claramente allí ya no era bienvenido – no te preocupes princesa, encontrare un lugar donde quedarme esta noche.

- ¿Y tu casa? – pregunto la joven de ojos verdes.

- La vendí después de que mi padre muriera – explico el joven arqueólogo con una sombra de pesar en los ojos, no hubiera podido conservar esa casa aunque la amara, le traía muchos recuerdos tristes.

- No te preocupes Sakura chan - intervino Fai en la charla a unos pasos – Syaoran puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche.

- Gracias Fai san – dijo al joven con una sonrisa – Syaoran, no te vayas a ir por favor, prometiste que me contarías una cosa cuando regresara a casa¿Lo recuerdas?

- Claro que si princesa – dijo tratando de disimular su impresión, como si ella supiera que él en realidad tenía planeado irse.

- Por favor Syaoran - dijo y subió una mano a su mejilla derecha, la dejó correr allí, sintió la temperatura del chico subir un poco – no vayas a irte a ningún lado.

- No lo haré – dijo poniendo una manos sobre la de ella.

Sakura sonrió y sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a su padre detrás de ella con una expresión afable.

- Sakura puedes subir a tu habitación, - dijo amablemente - todo esta limpio ya, y tu maleta esta allí, creo que es mejor que todos descansemos, supongo que Syaoran también esta cansado.

- Si – dijo y volteo a ver a su amigo – vendrás mañana ¿verdad?

- Sakura… - quiso poder explicarle que él no era bienvenido en su casa y que no quería perturbar a nadie con su presencia.

- Me lo prometes – dijo y puso un puño cerrado en su cara soltando el meñique.

- Te lo prometo – dijo uniendo sus dedos como cuando niños.

- Sube hija, - le insistió su padre - yo despediré a Syaoran ahora.

- Hasta mañana Syaoran – dijo dulcemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

- Hasta mañana - dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa de aquel beso, se llevo una mano a la mejilla y sintió la pequeña humedad de su beso - princesa

Sakura entró a la casa viendo a su padre y a su mejor amigo en el patio compartiendo unas palabras.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Salio del baño limpia y fresca después de ese día y entró a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, la verdad si estaba cansada, antes de quedarse dormida su último pensamiento fue dedicado al joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

"Syaoran kun…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran estaba recostado en una cama grande y cómoda, un gran ventanal a su lado dejaba entrar toda la luz de la luna, y las farolas en el gran patio de la casa de Tomoyo. Estaba cansado y aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que el profesor Kinomoto le había dicho al salir de su casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura había entrado por la puerta principal y el trío que lo acompañaba ese día estaba ya fuera esperando por el en el auto.

- Sensei Kinomoto – quiso pode decirle algo Syaoran.

- Syaoran… yo… - suspiro pesadamente y miro con pesar al joven delante de él, lo había querido durante un tiempo como a un hijo - yo debo darte las gracias.

Syaoran lo volteó a ver muy sorprendido, cualquier cosa esperaba en ese momento antes que lo que él profesor había dicho.

- Se que todos hemos sido muy duros contigo, - empezó a explicar - pero la verdad es que teníamos mucho dolor, perder a Sakura fue como perder un trozo de nosotros mismos.

- Yo… -no tenía que explicar ese dolor, él lo había sentido igual también - entiendo ese dolor.

- Syaoran, yo conozco la historia de lo que paso para que ustedes se separan mejor que nadie – dijo seriamente.

- Eso… - quiso explicarle que eso había sido solo una mentir, que él nunca hubiera dañado a Sakura por su propia voluntad.

- Eso, lo interrumpió - creo que ahora solo te concierne a ti y a Sakura en su momento tratar cuando ella se encontré bien.

- Así lo creo yo también – dijo conciliando con él.

- Por eso tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande.

- Dígame profesor.

- Ayúdala a recuperar sus recuerdos. – Syaoran lo volvió a ver aun más sorprendido – puedo ver que tu eres la única persona en la que Sakura confía plenamente en este momento, al menos hasta que nosotros nos ganemos su confianza, te pido que no la dejes sola, ella te necesita mucho, si alguna deuda de honor crees tener con ella, por favor no la dejes sola ahora.

Syaoran lo vio con los ojos volviéndose turbios, suspiro profundo y lo volteo a ver con una semi sonrisa.

- Tengo más que una deuda de honor con ella sensei Kinomoto, -le dijo con seriedad - le aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ella recupere sus recuerdos.

- Sabía que dirías eso, - dijo dándole una semi sonrisa - ahora ve a descansar muchacho.

- Si - le sonrió de vuelta.

El profesor le extendió una mano a señal de despedida y Syaoran la tomó con alegría, el profesor Kinomoto era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia después de la muerte de su padre y hacer las paces al menos con él lo llenaba de una extraña paz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una nube negra se puso delante de la luna ocultando momentáneamente su brillo, las facciones del chico se volvieron negras. La ayudaría, no solo por que tenía una deuda de honor con ella como lo había dicho el profesor Kinomoto, si no por una razón mucho más importante, por que él la amaba.

"Princesa…"

Para ella, para su querida princesa fue su último pensamiento antes de caer profundamente dormido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana que había frente al escritorio, las sombras plateadas cubrían su cama y se deslizaban por sus ángulos como si la acariciaran.

Soñaba, y era realmente un hermoso sueño.

La noche era oscura, la luna apenas se perfilaba en el cielo, solo las tintineantes y pequeñas estrellas iluminaban en firmamento. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, o al menos para ella esos tres días había sido toda una eternidad, quería verlo, quería verlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando más intensamente pensaba en él que escucho ruidos fuera de su ventana, se levantó rápido de la cama y se asomo por el quicio de la misma, y allí estaba él, subido en un árbol que daba justo frente a su ventana, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido al verlo allí.

- Syaoran… - lo llamo de entre la oscuridad viendo el reflejo de sus ojos marrones mirándola.

- Hola princesa… - dijo el joven con ojos soñadores.

El chico alcanzó su ventana y se sentó allí, ella lo acompaño rápido se sentaron uno cerca del otro.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo animándolo pues sabía que él adoraba ir a esas exploraciones con su padre.

- Bien, - dijo con entusiasmo - en realidad la investigación fue muy interesante, la estatua de la reina Ashura y el rey Yasha estaba en increíbles condiciones para ser tan antiguas.

- Me alegro mucho de que les haya ido tan bien – dijo contenta al verlo contento pero con cierto dejó de tristeza, el parecía habérselo pasado tan bien mientras él lo extrañaba tato.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo el al ver ese tono de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

- Te extrañe mucho Syaoran – dijo y las mejillas se le pintaron de rojo, mientras él la miraba fijamente – de noche cuando me quedaba sola me preguntaba que estarías haciendo en ese momento y si pensarías aunque sea un poco en mi.

- Claro – dijo tomándola suavemente de los hombros – claro que yo también pensaba en ti y siempre preguntaba como te encontrarías en ese momento.

La cercanía y la añoranza se colaron por sus sentidos en ese momento y antes de saberse en movimiento los dos se acercaron el uno al otro los alientos de pronto se mezclaron y nació un beso, dulce, calmado e intimo.

- Syaoran yo… - quiso decir algo, decirle lo mucho que lo echaba de menos que no se fuera de nuevo de su lado.

- Si…

- Yo, yo…

Sakura abrió los ojos en ese momento, se sentó en su cama y se llevo una mano al pecho su corazón latía muy rápido, ese… ese no era un sueño, no, no era un sueño aquello había sido un recuerdo, inspirado quizás por estar de nuevo en casa, pero si no era un sueño eso quiere decir que ellos eran mucho más que amigos. Se llevo una mano a los labios, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro sin poder quedarse quietos en un solo lugar.

- entonces nosotros éramos novios.

Si era así lo que sentía cuando estaba con él tenía sentido, por eso se sentía nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tan atraída por el, por que ellos habían llegado a ser más que amigos, pero si así era por que él no le había dicho nada de eso, por que se lo estaba ocultando, tendría que ver eso con el hecho de que ellos se hubieran alejado y ya no se dirigieran la palabra, quizás era justo eso.

"Pero yo no lo quiero lejos, quiero estar con él"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- crees que debo ir.

- Definitivamente Syaoran, - lo animo Fai - ella te pidió ir ¿Recuerdas? No puedes decepcionarla.

- Pero sus hermanos.

- Quieres distraer a sus hermanos? – intervino Tomoyo desde la puerta – Oh eso es pan comido, verdad corazón – Tomoyo jalo a Kurogane a la habitación que tenía aun reservas – oh vamos.

- Tomoyo… - quiso escapar el joven de ojos rojos.

- ¿Tú confías en mi no es cierto? – él no dijo nada - pues yo confió en él y creo que es lo mejor para ella.

El solo medio gruño y volteo a otro lado.

- Oh esto va a ser tan romántico, ven ven – dijo jalando al joven de ojos marrones – te pondré un cejunto que si no te recuerda al menos no te vuelve a olvidar, oh y tengo que mandarle algo a ella, debe verse de lo más hermosa.

- Tomoyo…

- Ningún pero cachorro tu has lo que yo te digo, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa mañana después de cambiarse y distraerse un poco por todas las cosas que había en su cuarto, los libros, los dibujos y demás, y cuando bajo vio solo a su padre tomando te en la sala leyendo un libro pesado con notas a todo su alrededor.

- buenos días papá.

- Buenos días Sakura, no quise despertarte, espero que hayas dormido bien y suficiente.

- Si muy bien gracias, y… - miro a su alrededor – donde están Touya y Yukito.

- Oh ellos han salido, tenían cosas que hacer,

- Ya veo – dijo un poco decepcionada, ellos había pareado tan interesados al día anterior y el día de hoy tenía deseos de desayunar con ellos y conversar, convencerse de que en realidad era bienvenida.

- Touya tuvo que ir con Tomoyo, tu prima lo convenció de llevarla a la ciudad por algo importante, y al parecer Kurogane tenía que hacer un encargo y se ha llevado a Yukito, necesitaba a algún historiador y decidió llevarlo a él.

- Ya veo.

- A propósito, Tomoyo llamo antes de que se fuera y dijo que esperaba que pasaras un muy buen día.

Sakura se quedo pensando en es oración "espero que tengas un muy buen día" lo deseaba y para eso se había llevado a sus hermanos, romo la cafetera y se sirvió una taza llena del caliente liquido, corrió por sus sistema como combustible. La oración le resulto inevitablemente extraña.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, y su padre se levantó a abrir ella fue a la sala y vio el libro que él leía.

- buenos días princesa.

Saura volteo a ver después de recocer la voz y quedo pasmada, si había pensado que era apuesto cuando lo conoció ahora, sabía que si tuviera fantasías él sería el protagonista. Venia con un pantalón negro tipo sastre, una camisa blanca que no estaba atada en ls primeros botones y un saco negro se veía muy casual y al mismo tiempo muy elegante.

- _Wow_ – dijo con una sonrisa – esto esta muy lejos de ese _look_ de arqueólogo que usas.

- Bueno, - dijo un poco sonrojado - Tomoyo lo eligió por mí.

Sakura rió entonces, eso era lo que significaba, por que sospechaba que esa no era la primera vez que Tomoyo hacía eso.

- Te envió esto para ti. – le extendió una caja larga y ella la tomo.

- Bajare en un minuto.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras, mientras él la seguía con la mirada

- ¿Qué tenía preparado para mi la pequeña Tomoyo si no le hubiera dicho que yo pensaba salir? – dijo el hombre mayor una vez que se hubieran quedado solos.

- Ella no… - empezó él nervioso.

- No creas que no note antes que siempre lograba de un modo u otro o sacarla de la casa para que ustedes se vieran o lograr sacar a sus hermanos, - Syaoran abrió os ojos enormes, no podía creer que él se hubiera dado cuenta de eso - Tomoyo es muy buena en eso, incluso ellos nunca se dieron por enterados.

- Sensei Kinomoto…

- Como te dije ayer, no me interpondré, solo cuídala mucho muchacho, no la lastimes de nuevo.

- No lo haré – no lo haré dijo seriamente, más tranquilo

- Lista.

Grito la chica desde las escaleras y bajo corriendo, lucia el más lindo vestido de gasa blanca jamás creado, ligero y corto con la parte de arriba con encajes color de rosa, unas calzas blancas que se ataban en las piernas con listones, y tenía en el cabello el adorno de una Sakura blanca de la que colgaba hilos dorados, rojos y rosas.

- Me veo bien – dijo tímidamente.

El chico no le respondió, se veía hermosa, completamente hermosa, como sacada de un sueño.

- Te vez hermosa hija – se acercó su padre y acomodo una hebra de cabello traviesa tras su oreja – perfecta para salir¿No lo crees Syaoran?

- ¿Salir? – dijo la chica animada

- Si, Syaoran me estaba diciendo que quizás si das un paseo por la cuidad podrías recordar algo.

- Si tienes razón Syaoran, yo había estado pensando lo mismo – dijo y lo tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarlo afuera – vamos.

- Vayan con cuidado hija – se despidió sus papá.

- Si…

La chica saco a empujones a Syaoran de la casa, y corrieron por la acera hasta un par de calles más abajo y ella se detuvo para respirar, cuando hubo recuperado su aliento lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿No es la primera vez que hacemos esto cierto?

- No, de hecho lo hacíamos muy a menudo.

- Jeje, supongo que algunas cosas son tan mecánicas que las hago sin recordar, lo siento.

- No te disculpes, fue divertido princesa.

- Bueno, que bueno que pensaste en salir un raro, tenía muchas ganas de salir y recorrer el pueblo en realidad, como dices quizás recuerde algo.

- Si – no quiso aclarar que la idea no era suya cuando ella estaba tan emocionada solo por la idea en si – vamos princesa.

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, caminando por toda la ciudad, recorriendo caminos que les fueran familiares, visitaron la escuela, los parques, las cafeterías, librerías, y bibliotecas todos los lugares que hubieran frecuentado juntos, algunas personas que la conocían la saludaban al pasar, pero por mas cosas que vieron nada pudo recordarle nada, pero no significo que no fuera un día excelente, la verdad era eso, ellos había pasado un día excelente por que estaban juntos, entre historias de su infancia, y anécdotas de todos los lugares que veían, pasaron la tarde entera.

Una vez ya en la tarde se sentaron en un par que a comer albóndigas de pulpo y ver el atardecer.

- Syaoran…

- Dime princesa.

- Por que solo me hablas de cuando éramos niños, por que no me dices nada de lo que pasamos antes de que yo me perdiera.

Syaoran se quedo viendo el atardecer, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella preguntara por eso.

- Sakura…

- Sabes… anoche tuve un sueño, un muy bonito sueño – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas – pero creo que no fue un sueño, creo que fue un recuerdo.

- ¿Que soñaste Sakura? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Soñé, - sus mejillas se arrebolaron - creo que la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver después de que tu y tu papá regresaran de ver la estatua del rey Yasha y la reina Ashura.

Syaoran se ahogo con una de las albóndigas de pulpo y ella rápido lo auxilio dándole palmadas en la espalda, cuando se recupero tomó un largo trago de soda y se quedó callado, claro que recordaba muy bien la primera vez que la había visto después de ese viaje.

- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas? – dijo para cerciorarse de que tan lejos iría el recuerdo de aquella noche.

- Ahm - se sonrojo en el acto - Recuerdo que platicábamos y que nosotros bueno… bueno que nosotros… tu y yo…

- Ya, entiendo – dijo él, era por demás obvio que ella recordaba su beso.

- ¿Nosotros fuimos más que amigos verdad Syaoran? Por que no creo que lo que paso esa noche lo haga yo muy a manudo con mis amigos.

- Por supuesto que no lo haces – dijo casi alarmado el chico por su repentino pensamiento.

- Y entonces… - dijo tímidamente.

- Si, - respondió él finalmente - nosotros fuimos más que amigos por un tiempo.

- ¿Nos queríamos mucho? – pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad.

Él la volteó a ver, sus ojos la devoraban con esa pregunta y ella casi no necesito escucharlo decirlo, sus ojos casi le estaban gritando, lo que era más, le estaban diciendo que él sentía lo mismo justo en ese momento.

- Si, - dijo con voz grave - nos quisimos mucho Sakura.

- ¿Por que no me has dicho nada de eso? – preguntó confundida.

- Por que… - como explicárselo, el mismo no tenía todas las respuestas correctas - nuestra historia no termino muy bien Sakura, y yo no quiero causarte dolor por medio de ese recuerdo en el momento que tu recuerdes eso yo…

No dijo más, Sakura no necesito que se lo dijera, en el momento que ella recordara eso, él ya no estaría allí, él pensaba irse y dejarla y eso le dolió por dentro como ninguna otra cosa en años le había dolido

- No me dejes sola – dio de improviso rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los dos – no quiero que me dejes sola, ni quiero que estés solo Syaoran.

- Sakura… - se asombro de los bien que había leído sus pensamientos.

- He estado durante 5 años sola sin saber nada de mí, y ahora que empiezo a recordar todo lo que recuerdo tiene que ver contigo, - Sakura casi le rogaba con la mirada - no quiero que te alejes de mí, por favor.

- Sakura, yo… - bajo su mirada, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara - deje que ocurrieran cosas que te lastimaron mucho en el pasado.

- Pero no lo hiciste a propósito - dijo con seguridad - ¿Verdad?

- No – respondió de inmediato el chico.

- Y nunca lo harías ¿Cierto?

- Nunca – dijo aun con más convicción

- Entonces - dijo delante de él tomándolo del rostro, con dulzura – no me dejes sola de nuevo, por favor.

- Sakura… - sus ojos verdes se clavaban dentro de él con tanta fuerza.

- No estés solo.

El tomó su mejilla de regreso y sintió como el calor lo invadía de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de que el calor que ella le otorgaba siempre le hacía falta, que las cosas que había vivido con ella las echaba de menos, que la vida que había pasado a su lado le hacía tanta falta como le hacía a la propia Sakura, por que al contrario que ella que las había perdido, el las conservaba pero no se sentía con el derecho de recordarlas. Y ahora, de una forma que ni siquiera Sakura entendía con esa sola frase "no estés solo" era como si se las devolviera.

Sin notarlo los rostros se acercaron lo suficiente y se creó un beso, un beso que no se repetiría nunca con nadie en el mundo, había tantas emociones cargadas en ese beso necesidad, añoranza, perdón, culpa, miedo, soledad, pero sobre todas esas emociones había amor, un amor que nada había podido destruir en todo ese tiempo y nada lo haría.

Cuando el beso se rompió ella descubrió que estaba sentada en las piernas de él sobre el columpio y que dos niños comiendo helado los estaban mirando. La chica salto enseguida de su regazo y el chico se cayo hacía atrás estampándose en el piso, los niños explotaron en una carcajada.

- Syaoran – se apresuró la chica a ayudarlo a levantarse – lo siento mucho no note lo que estaba haciendo

El no respondió nada, solo le dio una media sonrisa muy sonrojado.

- Yo… ceo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa Sakura, creo que tus hermanos quizás ya hayan vuelto y querrás verlos tu también.

- Si – dijo sonrojada si era posible aun más que él - creo que ya es hora de volver. Pero…

- Pero… - la alentó él.

- Quiero… – dijo seriamente – quiero que me prometas que mañana me dirás que fue lo que paso entre nosotros y por que nos alejamos.

- Yo no puedo, - dijo casi asustado - eso podría hacerte daño.

- Me daña más que alguien tan importante como tu para mi me oculte cosas, no quiero que nosotros nos guardemos secretos.

Syaoran bajo la mirada, hubiera deseado que fuera más tiempo, que ella o supiera la verdad de su relación tan pronto, pero si ella quería saber, él le diría, y eso significaba que él también se iría de su lado.

- Está bien Sakura, mañana te diré lo que paso.

- Gracias Syaoran, gracias.

- Volvamos a casa.

El chico se levantó de nuevo y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa, le diría todo y después que el destino se encargara de lo demás.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_06 de Febrero de 2007_

_12: 53 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: bueno, ya se me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero que puedo decir, me tiene atrapada otra historia en esta pagina y no me es facil liberarme jeje, no fue lindo el recuerdo, me fascina esta pareja es tan tierna, ademas de todos los demas personales tan ellos, yo no puedo evitar no querer a Tomoyo, a Kuropipi y a Fai, son adorables, pero falta un personaje mas aqui que sera muy importante y se los traere en el siguiente capitulo, asi q ue no se lo pierdan, _

_gracias por su apoyo a:_

**MaKAki**: justamente por eso puse este fic en la sección de Tsubasa RC, yo también he quedado prendada de este Syaoran me gusta mucho más que el de Sakura CC además que el me gustar me hacia sentir culpable jeje, en cambio este, Dios mió, es un delirio jajaja, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**Sakura** K**inomoto** **de** L**ee**: lamento la demora, pero que puedo decir, me tiene atrapada una historia que estoy llevando en Inuyasha, pero aquí esta la actualización, espero y te guste –gracias por el review.

**Cristillyn**: oh no yo no creo que Sakura deba odiarlo, solo fue victima de las circunstancias y de una mala enamorada, pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante, gracias por el review

**HiKaRi**-**09**: wow que largo review pero me fascinan así jeje, bueno me puse a pensar mucho en que papeles les podía dar a los personajes en esta historia, y hacerlos a Fai y a Tomoyo hermanos se me hizo casi lógico, ellos en el carácter se parecen mucho, aunque algo me dice que Fai no es lo que parece en la serie original, y por ende que moleste al cuñado Kurogane se me hizo más lógico, jeje, los adoro cada vez que se ponen a discutir, y por Touya y Yukito pues hice lo mismo, desecho la teoría de que estén enamorados, por eso los hice hermanos, tengo una idea muy curiosa para el final pero no te la adelanto por que ya no tendría el mismo impacto pero seguro les va a gustar gracias por el review.

_bueno sin mas que decir por hoy me despido nos veremos en la siguiente actualizacion._

**_¿Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado mi historia?_**

**_Gracias_**

**_Shian shen_**

**_Mimi chan _**


	6. Capitulo 5: Dreamscape

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**AMNESIA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Dreamscape**_

Las suaves gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer una vez que se había hecho de noche, la chica sostenía una taza de café caliente entre las manos cuando había vuelto a mirar disimuladamente por una ventana, casi podía ver de nuevo a Syaoran despidiéndose con una mano desde el pórtico, dedicándole una ultima sonrisa y una mirada dulce de sus ojos color tierra antes de partir caminando calle abajo.

- Me estas escuchando Sakura – dijo la voz grave a su espalda.

- Aha, - la chica casi brinco en su lugar, el café en su mano hizo una pequeña ola y ella lo sostuvo para que no se derramara - si claro.

Sakura volteó de nuevo a su hermano Touya que tenía ya una hora interrogándola, había llegado más temprano que ella y había visto a los dos chicos despidiéndose en la entrada, su hermano Yukito aun no regresaba, no sabía cuanto tiempo lo entretendría su prima Tomoyo antes de dejarlo volver. Cuando había llegado al pórtico, casi había podido jurar que su hermano mayor quería correr hacia el chico de nuevo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo tirado. Le había preguntado cada cosas que había hablado con el joven¿Qué habían hecho¿Qué habían visto? Se lo había contado todo…bueno casi todo, un suave rubor le subía a las mejillas cuando recordaba el dulce beso en los labios, en el parque a la luz del atardecer, se llevo una mano a una mejilla, Oh Kami, se sentía como una colegiala.

- No confió en él Sakura. – dijo de forma fría su hermano arrancándola de su distracción, sus emociones con respecto al joven arqueólogo podían verse solo en su mirada.

- No me ha hecho nada malo hermano Touya – el espíritu independiere de la chica se despertó, hacia tanto que no tenía nadie que vigilara lo que hiciera y aunque agradecía tener una familia que la cuidara, no quería un guardián que la detuviera – no me ha hecho nada, y dudo que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, aunque no lo creas confió en el.

- Eso es – dijo con una mirada aun más sombría y poso su mirada en sus ojos verdes, el brillo azabache de su mirada la hizo sentir un poco perturbada - por que no recuerdas lo que te hizo.

- Si alguien me lo dijera, entonces tendría un motivo para desconfiar – su hermano tomó su propia taza de café y evito su mirada, ella sabía que él tampoco le diría nada - hasta que no lo sepa, no desconfiare de Syaoran.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y vio un rayo más a lo lejos, le dolía que no confiara en él, que no pudieran aceptarlo a su lado, se sentía en la responsabilidad de defenderlo, como si siempre lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

_**Mita koto no nai kusa no umi ga**_

_**Giniro ni yuretezawameite**_

_**Yume to utsutsu no sakaime atari no keshiki**_

_El mar de hierba que nunca había visto, se mese silbando con un tono de plata, el paisaje atravesando la frontera entre los sueños y la realidad._

Desde allí el silencio se hizo de nuevo, un rayo partió en el cielo oscuro y vio como a lo lejos mecía los árboles con un resplandor de plata, con tan fuerza como si solo fueran pasto al ras del suelo. El pensamiento que no era la primera ve que veía esos árboles mecerse con el aire la asaltó, quizás, en algún momento había acostumbrado a sentarse en ese mismo lugar a ver la lluvia, quizás se había detenido en algún otro momento de su vida a observar el espectáculo desde ese mismo lugar. Suspiró resignada, nada de lo que había visto despertaba ningún recuerdo en ella, cada lugar tenía un cierto sentido de identidad para ella. Podría decir que recordaba haber visto en algún punto de su vida esa biblioteca, el cine, uno de los restáurate, del mismo modo que en algún momento había visto la biblioteca central en la universidad de Kyoto, la sala donde había visto la ultima película de Eigamura y su restaurante favorito en su antiguo vecindario, sabía lo que era todo, podría levantarse de allí caminar y llegar al destino que quisiera, por que todo estaba grabado en su memoria, pero no podía verse a si misma en esos lugares o si había conocido a alguien allí, conocía todo, pero no tenía ningún significado para ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso fuera diferente¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que esos recuerdos volvieran a ella¿Hasta que momento podría diferenciar entre toda esa bruma dentro de su mente que era un suelo y que era la realidad?

_**Kimi ni deau tame?**_

_**Soretomo mada minai dareka no hitomi no tame**_

_**Kaze ga waketeyuku**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_¿Esto es por encontrarte? O es por otro cuales ojos no han visto, parten los vientos los sueños de libertad_

Y al mismo tiempo….

Podría ver ahora el cine mientras Syaoran miraba los carteles de películas románticas como si observara una operación de corazón abierto, como el dependiente de la biblioteca los había saludado tan afectuosamente, como había un cariño impreso en sus ojos cansados al ver los ojos marrones de Syaoran y como este respondía de la misma forma, como había pasado los dedos por los estantes llenos de libros y le contaba como pasaban largas horas en ese lugar descubriendo misterios alrededor del mundo, con que felicidad lo había visto observar como se inflaban las albóndigas de pulpo en el puesto donde las había comprado, como había visto solo horas antes los dos juntos el viento meciendo los árboles en el atardecer.

Cierto era que la mayor parte de las cosas que habían visto ese día no tenía un significado para ella, pero algunas lo habían adquirido ese mismo día, al verlas con el. Solo ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a sus labios, así pues si no lograra recordar nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes eso estaba bien pues podría volver a reconstruir cada uno de los recuerdos que había perdido si lo deseaba.

Y por dentro su corazón latía más rápido y sentía un suave calor subir pos su piel al pensar en revivir los recuerdos que tenía con Syaoran.

_**Mou sugu naru ne, mezamashi no oto**_

_**Demo sono saki mo mada yume ka mo shirenai ne**_

_**Daiji na mono wa doko ni itatte amari kawaranai yo ne**_

_Pronto sonara, el eco para despertar, y aunque estos eventos anteriores podrían ser un sueño, eso no cambia mucho las cosas donde quiera que se, lo importante es que pueden ser._

Serian felices, no sabía como era que lo sabía, solo sabía que serian felices, que importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes, si ella sentía eso en el corazón cuando estaba con el, todo el tiempo se sentía simplemente feliz de estar con el, de ver sus ojos marrones, de escuchar su voz aterciopelada, de sus gestos dulces en todo momento, la forma en que cuando había notado que estaba preocupada solo volteaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, y ella le creía, realmente le creía cuando le decía que too iría bien. Era como si fuera la princesa de Clow cuidada por su guardián en busca de las plumas de sus recuerdos.

Se rió para si misma pero era la verdad así se sentía, feliz y segura a su lado, como su él pudiera defenderla de todos los peligros que pudieran acercarla, que importaba si sus recuerdos no volvían nunca, si él estaba con ella.

Si, pasaría un tiempo con su familia, y cuando por fin estuvieran tranquilos de que ella estaba bien volvería a Kyoto, regresaría a su trabajo o mejor aun, empezaría a viajar con Syaoran, ella tenía muchos conocimientos de historia, podría serle útil en las aventuras que él viviera, las mismas que ella quería, ver todas las maravillas del mundo con él, a través de sus ojos.

Lo intentarían y lo lograrían lo sabía, lo que había pasado antes ya no importaba, si se habían lastimado ella lo perdonaba y él también podría perdonarlo, si todas las cosas que había sentido con ese beso eran verdaderas ella la quería, la quería mucho y ella se sentía tan emocionada de que él la quisiera, por que aunque no lo recordada sabía que ella lo quería igual, lo había sentido esa sensación de felicidad al volverlo a besar. Era un poco raro el pensar en "volverlo a besar" pero era la verdad, de pronto se pregunto que tan lejos habían llegado antes, eran adolescentes ya con 16 años el cuerpo respondía a esa edad.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

- Ah – Sakura volteo a ver a su hermano casi había olvidado que estaba allí – si¿Por qué?

- Tienes la cara roja.

- No… - la chica se llevo una mano al rostro, estaba caliente – no es nada, no me hagas caso.

_**Mezamete mo mada koko ni iyou to omou yo**_

_**Sore ga yuuki to iu mono ka to mo omou yo**_

_Cada despertar, pienso, que sigo aquí creo que esto es lo que puede ser llamado coraje._

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro su hermano Yukito, sacudió un paraguas afuera de la puerta.

- ya regrese – se anuncio su hermano.

- Bienvenido hermano – dijo Sakura de buen humor.

Sakura se asomo por la puerta y vio otra figura afuera, su hermano la ayudaba a cargar una maleta mojada y una chica escurría un impermeable afuera, los dos entraron, una chica de largo cabello negro entro a la casa y dejó los zapatos en el recibidor.

- bienvenida – saludo ella sin saber quien era pero si venia con su hermano debía ser conocida de él – desean algo caliente, deben haber tomado mucho frió de la calle, pasen.

La chica se le quedo viendo con una expresión indescifrable, seguro estaba sorprendida como todos los demás de verla allí después de tanto tiempo, le dedico una sonrisa, seguro que se conocían ellas también.

- Sabía que si seguía viniendo te encontraría finalmente, por fin has regresado – dijo emocionada la chica, Kami, Sakura que gusto me da que estés bien.

La chica en un impulso la abrazo, Sakura tuvo la intención por un momento de rechazar el abrazo, algo había con esa chica, algo que no le gustaba de esa persona a pesar de que no parecía una persona mala, al contrario parecía realmente contenta de verla bien y segura.

- Oh Sakura todos estos años he querido tanto hablar contigo – dijo cuando la soltó – de verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, jamás imagine que esa mentira provocara tantas cosas malas, fui una tonta y una egoísta, eras tan feliz que te tenía tanta envidia, era tan egoísta que solo lo quería como un trofeo, solo por que nunca había podido tenerlo, pero los lastime tanto, perdóname.

Sakura esta vez si que estaba confundida, volteo a ver a sus hermanos que miraban igual de confundidos que ella, quien era esa chica, pregunto a sus hermanos con la mirada, pero no pudieron entenderla, Syaoran lo hubiera hecho enseguida, como lo necesitaba en ese momento.

- Por favor Sakura dime algo, se que me desprecias, y lo merezco pero no te quedes callada.

- Quien… - las palabras se atoraban en su boca – ¿Quién eres?

La chica dio dos pasos atrás y la miro casi asustada, era obvio que su hermano no le había dicho nada, estaba a punto de explicarle toda la historia, cuando su padre salio de su estudio y vio a la chica parada a la mitad de la sala.

- Mei Ling.

Sakura volteó a ver a la chica de cabello negro parada delante de ella, "Mei Ling… Mei Ling… Mei Ling" la cabeza empezó a dolerle mucho, se la sostuvo con las manos

_**Sittin' in the silence... everlasting night breeze...**_

_**(I believe... I deceive... I relieve...)**_

_**Kurasugite mienai dake sa...**_

_**In my...**_

_Permanezco en silencio… la eterna brisa de la noche_

_(Creó… engañó… sanó)_

_Esta demasiado oscuro para ser visible en mí…_

La chica se tambaleó hacía atrás, chocó con la mesa de café detrás de ella y la taza que estaba pozada muy cerca de la orilla cayó al piso, su cabeza de pronto estaba completamente revuelta.

_Las fotos estaban regadas sobre su butaca, eran truqueada podía notarse a pesar de que la calidad era buena, algunas de esas fotos ella las tenía, era ella la que salía con él no la chica delante de ella._

- _Como quieres que te lo demuestre, él te engaña conmigo, toda su vida ha estado enamorado de mí. – dijo la chica con violencia, molesta por que nada resultaba como lo había planeado._

- _Eso no es cierto Mei Ling – dijo enérgica._

- Sakura – se apresuro Mei Ling a ayudarla

Sakura no se podía sostener su cabeza realmente le estaba doliendo¿Qué eran esos momentos¿Eran recuerdos en realidad?

- No me toques – dijo confundida, molesta se sacudió el brazo que quería tomarla. No te me acerques, por favor.

- _déjalo – la sacudió de un brazo – él es mío._

- _Y entonces por que eres tú y no yo la que esta aquí exigiéndolo – dijo ella soltándose de su agarre – no te creo Mei Ling, tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo y se que no pasara nunca, confió en el._

- _Te lo demostrare Kinomoto._

La chica callo a su espalda y se golpeo contra la mesa las costillas, Mei Ling estaba aun de frente, sus hermanos y su padre de pronto se habían quedado helados.

- _Como pudiste Syaoran, - las lagrimas caían copiosas de sus ojos - yo confiaba en ti._

- _Es un error Sakura, - la sostuvo de los brazos- te lo juro._

- _No jures en vano Syaoran, - se jaloneo para poder liberarse - te vi, te vi con mis propios ojos._

- _No es lo que parecía- e chico parecía sincero, desesperado._

- _Te vi, - dijo furiosa, como era posible que fuera tan mentiroso - la estabas besando a escondidas._

- _No._

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos, esos recuerdos dolían¿Por qué recordaba eso¿Por qué estaba recordando eso ahora que creía que sería feliz?, no, no quería esos recuerdos en su cabeza, ya no quería recordar.

_La chica siguió andando y tomó el pomo de la puerta de la casa, él la detuvo de un brazo. _

- _Nunca jamás quiero volver a verte Lee Syaoran, - las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos, no lo perdonaría, había confiado tanto en él - haré de cuenta que no te he conocido, no se como voy a arrancarte de mi corazón pero lo haré, te lo juro._

- _Sakura por favor, -su voz era por completo suplicante - déjame decir…_

- _¿Qué? – ella estaba por completo a la defensiva - ¿Qué me puedes decir que repare algo de lo que has hecho Lee Syaoran?- ni una palabra de cariño más, él era un extraño - desde el día de hoy estas muerto para mi, lo entiendes, muerto, no quiero volver verte en lo que me reste de vida, y si me tienes un mínimo de respeto me dejaras tranquila para siempre, no voy a siquiera mencionar tu nombre._

_Después de eso dio un portazo y cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara del chico._

"No… Syaoran, no si van a hacer que lo odie, no quiero recordar"

Su último pensamiento conciente fue dedicado a él, su cabeza le dolía mucho, como su todos esos recuerdos la estuvieran golpeando y entonces… todo se hizo oscuridad.

_**Nakitakunakute houtteatta mune no sasakure ni**_

_**Ima koro oikakerarete iki mo tsukenakute**_

_**Shigami tsuiteita shinjitsu ga boroboro ni karete ochiru made**_

_No deseo llorar por el abandonado y astillado de mi corazón, justo ahora decaigo, no tengo respiración, la verdad, me aferre hasta marchitarse y me siento agotada._

La chica de cabello castaño fue llevada hasta su habitación, inconsciente, la acomodaron en su cama y la cubrieron con una manta, la lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana.

- Yuki por favor llama al medico, - empezó a dar ordenes su padre - Toya trae alcohol.

Los dos hermanos salieron a prisa de la habitación, la chica de cabello negro estaba parada a un lado de la puerta sin saber que hacer

- Yo…

- Mei Ling por favor sal de la habitación – le ordeno el profesor Kinomoto.

- No quería hacer más daño de verdad señor Kinomoto, - la chica se echo a llorar - yo no sabía

- Nadie lo sabía Mei Ling, si quieres ser de ayuda, llama a casa de Tomoyo, y que venga Syaoran, él sería de mucha ayuda aquí, hay un teléfono celular en…

- Yo tengo uno – lo interrumpió - llamare enseguida.

La chica se revolvió en su cama, mientras su hermano volvía con una botella de alcohol, su padre mojo una mota de algodón y se la puso sobre el rostro pero ella la aparto aun inconsciente con una mano y sollozo, su padre lo intento varias veces pero no funciono.

Dentro de su inconciencia Sakura estaba en un lugar muy oscuro como pérdida por un laberinto que la guiaba a un sitio desconocido, escuchaba voces, veía puertas a lo lejos pero no quería entrar por ninguna. Todo a su alrededor le provocaba miedo,

Sabía que estaba en un sueño y que dentro de ese sueño estaba sus recuerdos que si quería recuperarlos solo debía entrar por alguna de esas puertas que eran el reflejo de sus recuerdos, pero no sabía si quería conocerlos.

Tomo una decisión, debía saber.

**_Ima chotto mienai dake sa... _**

_Ahora no puedo esperar_

_La chica estaba en el patio de la cada cortando flores que crecían en el pequeño patio de atrás de su casa, sus dos hermanos estaban enfrascados en un juego de policías y ladrones, su padre salio de la casa y los llamó. _

_Los tres chicos se acercaron raudos y dos personas salieron con su padre. _

- _Quiero que conozcan a el señor Lee, es un viejo amigo – los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia respetuosa, la primera en reparar que no venia solo fue Sakura. – y también a su hijo, Syaoran. _

_Un chico de ojos marrones salio detrás de su espalda, paso los ojos por los dos chicos y luego en la chica de los ojos verdes, la chiquilla le dedico una sonrisa y él se volvió a esconder detrás de su padre, los otros dos hermanos siguieron su juego mientras Sakura se quedo al lado de su padre que seguía con su amigo, ella trato de atrapar la mirada del niño de nuevo lo logro un par de veces. _

- _Syaoran… - le hablo su padre –por que no te quedas aquí, un momento revisare algo con el profesor Kinomoto. _

_Al chico solo asintió con la cabeza, y los dos adultos entraron de nuevo en la casa, el se sentó en la banqueta que salía de la casa, la chiquilla lo alcanzó y se sentó con él. _

- _Tu nombre es muy bonito – dijo de improviso y el chico de mejillas rojas la volteó a ver – mi papá me enseña un poco de chico en el tiempo libro, pasamos mucho tiempo con los animales. _

- _Ya lo veo - dijo despacio. _

- _Puedo llamarte por tu nombre – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa la chiquilla - ¿Verdad? _

- _Claro – dijo aun con timidez. _

- _Yo soy Sakura – le extendió la mano – mi papá es a veces muy distraído y se le olvido decir como nos llamamos jeje, ellos son mis hermanos Touya y Yukito, casi no juegan conmigo por que dicen que soy muy pequeña¿Quieres jugar conmigo? _

- _Claro. _

**_Genjitsu datte yume datte kimi wo mayowaseru dake dakara sa _**

_Por que la realidad y los sueños podrían ser solo piezas de ti. _

_Era un lugar hermoso el viento corría con suavidad por el campo verde, las risas de muchos niños se oían en el aire, algunos fuegos artificiales y el aroma dulce del azuzar batida y del pastel se impregnaba en el aire. _

- _Ven, ven – decía la niña corriendo en un parque con un divertido traje de ratona que lucia muy tierno - no te quedes atrás lobito. _

- _Esperare Sakura, por favor. _

_El chico detrás de ella con sus brillantes ojos marrones corría de tras de ella. Venia de un traje verde que parecía más un uniforme que un traje, después de un poco tiempo la lograba alcanzar y los dos rodaron por el verde pasto mientras reían era feliz, era tan, tan feliz. _

- _Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí Syaoran – dijo la chica respirando hondo – ¿Crees que soy mala por eso? – dijo de pronto con tristeza. _

- _No – respondió enseguida el niño. _

- _Es que tu estas aquí por que tu papá no esta y yo se que estas triste por eso, - le explicó - pero yo no quiero que estés triste. _

- _Estoy triste cuando me quedo solo – dijo el chico con ojos grises – pero ya no me siento así cuando estamos juntos, es como su fueras mi familia, como mi hermana. _

- _Pero tu hermana mayor – dijo con fuerza y se levantó de un salto – yo te voy a cuidar de hoy en adelante cuando tu papá no esta bien – dijo y le extendió la mano dejando el meñique cerrando los demás dedos – de acuerdo. _

- _De acuerdo – dijo el chico y cerró el pacto uniendo sus dedos. _

**_Sakamichi no ue no magari kado, _**

**_ikutsu demo sono saki ni ikitai _**

_Los caminos son curvados a lo alto de la cima, no importa lo mucho que desees avanzar _

- _vamos lobito, no esta tan alto no nos pasara nada. _

- _Esperare Sakura. _

_El chico iba detrás de ella no por que no pudiera alcanzarla si no por que quería poder atraparla si caía, iban subiendo por una meseta artificial en el parque, su familia había salido de día de campo y ellos se habían apartado, lo había convencido de ir a un lugar especial pero se negaba a decirle que es lo que era. Llegaron a cima de la meseta, había sido un poco complicado para un par de niño. _

- _mi papá me trajo una vez aquí, me dijo que nunca volviera sola, que podía ser peligroso - dijo y le sonrió dulcemente – pero ya no estoy sola, así que no creo que tenga nada de malo. _

_El no le respondió, solo se quedo a su lado, ella subió su mirada a lo alto, y espero, pasaron algunos minutos ya empezaba a caer el sol. _

- _Mira mira… - dijo de pronto emocionada. _

_Una bandada de palomas empezó a volar sobre su cabeza, ella agitaba sus manos como su quisiera alcanzar a una o como si estuviera despidiéndose de ellas. _

- _Son muy bonitas no lo crees, me gusto mucho la primera vez que vine con mi papá, y sigue gustándome mucho. _

- _Si, es muy bonito – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa. _

- _Sonreíste – dijo la chica contenta y él se sonrojo – a veces pareces estar triste, casi no sonríes pero me imagino que yo me sentiría triste también si no pudiera ver a mi papá – se acerco y lo tomo de las manos – pero no tienes por que estarlo, porque nosotros seremos amigos siempre y siempre estaremos juntos. _

**_Ongaku no naka ni shika nai fuukei no mukou e _**

**_Kurasugite mienai _****_dake sa... _**

_M__ás allá del paisaje sin ninguna música, es demasiado oscuro para poder ver. _

- _shhhhhh. _

_La chica se le puso un dedo en la boca, y lo apuro a acostarse a su lado, lo hizo a pesar de que se levantarían llenos de polvo. _

- _Lo vez, es muy romántico – dijo ilusionada – el guerrero dacha la vida por que la princesa. _

_Los dos chicos estaba en un teatro al aire libre, su padre asistía mucho a esos eventos con sus estudiantes y sus hijos siempre iban con él, su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo se había escurrido por los bastidores oscuros para poder ver se cerca la interpretación, estudiantes universitarios representaban una vieja historia de Japón. _

_Sabía que a Syaoran no le llamaban la atención esas escenas románticas, pero que lo conquistaba poder ver una parte al menos representada de la historia de Japón, él no era como todos los chicos que ella conocía, ninguno fuera de sus hermanos y quizás Kurogane tenía ese amor por la historia, él era diferente y así lo quería. _

**_Yume ni tsudzuki ni wa yume ga _**

**_Nanairo no meiro mitai ni _**

_La continuación del suelo es un sueño, como un laberinto de siente colores,_

_Los dos chicos con traje de secundaria estaban subidos sobre la copa de un árbol, la lluvia había mojado parte de sus uniformes pero no lo suficiente como para ser incomodo. _

- _Veras que vale la pena – dijo al chica volteándolo a ver – es realmente bonito. _

- _No te da miedo que te caiga un rayo – dijo el burlándose de ella, ya era apenas una llovizna lo que caía. _

- _Claro que no lobito, apenas y chispea pero debes salir antes de que termine de llover para que sepas exactamente donde va a salir el arco iris. _

_La lluvia se detuvo, y el sol empezó a salir, ella sondeo a todo su alrededor para saber donde saldría exactamente el arco iris, el cielo detrás de ella empezó a pintarse. _

- _Mira mira... – dijo el chico apuntando a su espalda, y ella volteó a ver, el púrpura, el rosado y el verde pálido. _

_Sakura volteó y miró, sin pensarlo mucho se recargó en el pecho del chico, sintió su pecho tenso y después de un profundo suspiro volver a respirar, eso era confortable, no sabia por que pero estar cerca de él siempre era tan placentero, el paso una mano para posarla sobre su mano recargada en el árbol, sosteniéndola y protegiéndola, sentía tanta tranquilidad, quizás era por que ellos eran mucho más que amigos, ellos eran como familia. _

- _Tienes razón – dijo suavemente sobre su hombro y ella volteo, el atisbo de sus ojos marrones llenos de arco iris, la sorprendió y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte – ha valido la pena venir aquí. _

_No le respondió solo volvió a mirar el arco en el cielo, pero no, eso no era como su si fuera alguien de su familia y también era diferente a lo que sentía con sus amigos, Syaoran era especial, muy especial. _

**_Onkai no nai kusabue ni uta wo mitsukeru tame ni _**

_Encontrando la canción en una flauta sin tono. _

_Sakura no había salido de su habitación, en todo el día, aun no terminaban las vacaciones y después de lo que había pasado el día siguiente en el aeropuerto no tenía el valor de salir, si lo encontraba, Oh Kami. _

_Se llevó una mano a los labios y los tocó, ellos se habían besado, el sentimiento calido que había sentido en ese momento había sido hermoso, pero… era Syaoran, era su mejor amigo, se había besado con su mejor amigo. _

_¿Y si después de eso, ya no le hablaba¿Si desde ese momento se molestaba de ella y ya no quería ser su amigo? _

_Se levantó de golpe de la cama y apretó el muñeco que tenía abrazado, no, eso no podía pasar, ella no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero se había sentido tan bien, había sido tan lindo ese beso. _

**_TOC TOC _**

_Llamaron a su puerta y la abrieron enseguida su hermano Touya entro en el cuarto, con cara de fastidio. _

- _Eh monstruo el mocoso vino a verte. _

- _Ya te he dicho que no le digas así – dijo defendiendo a Syaoran de ese feo apodo que la había puesto su hermano olvidando incluso el que le ponía a ella – su nombre es Syaoran. _

- _Touya ya déjala en paz – intervino su otro hermano desde un par de pasos de distancia – Sakura, Syaoran esta en la sala, yo me llevare a nuestro hermano a la biblioteca, y podrán platicar tranquilos – dijo calmadamente su hermano – creo que tiene algo importante que decirte. _

- _El te lo dijo – se apresuro a preguntar. _

- _No – dijo y se reacomodo las gafas que llevaba puestas – pero puede decirse que lo vi en su mirada. _

- _Gracias Yukito. _

- _Vamos Touya. _

_Sus dos hermanos caminaron por el pasillo, ella se levantó y se puso a prisa un vestido al salir escucho a su hermano que gritaba "más te vale que la respetes mocoso" ella se sonrojo en el acto¿Le habría dicho algo Syaoran? Se apresuro por el pasillo, estaba solo el en la sala ninguno de sus hermanos estaban con el. _

- _Syaoran… - dijo en voz baja, el la volteo a ver y se sonrojo ella igual. _

- _Sakura… _

- _Pensé que descansarías después del viaje. _

- _Yo… no… no podía descansar. _

- _¿Quieres una taza de té? _

- _Hem si. _

_Sakura fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar te, le temblaban las manos, temía que en cualquier momento dejaría caer alguna de las tazas o la tetera entera. _

- _Y ¿Cómo les fue? Ayer… - ella misma se detuvo en la oración, sus mejillas ardieron – ayer… _

- _Hem… bien, fue muy interesante. _

_Ella llenó la tetera y volvió a la sala, el chico estaba sentado en la sala sosteniendo una caja de regalo que ella no había notado antes, se arrodillo cerca de la mesa y puso las tazas, y empezó a servirle té sin dirigirle la mirada. _

- _Te traje un regalo – dijo rompiendo el silencio que reempezaba a formar. _

- _No debiste molestarte – le respondió tímidamente. _

- _No es ninguna molestia, - aclaro el y acerco la caja donde ella estaba sin tocarla - siempre que viajo a algún lugar y me acuerdo de ti, y al ver esto, supe que se vería hermoso en ti. _

_La chica se sonrojo aun más, le ofreció una taza que dejó solo delante de él incapaz de tocarlo, y después tomo la caja, le quito el lazo rosa que sostenía la tapa y la retiro, adentro encima de una almohadilla de terciopelo, había un precioso prendedor hecho de plumas moradas y al frente una blanca con grabados rosas que le parecieron familiares, y una piedra montada que era preciosa. _

- _Es hermoso – dijo emocionada sacándolo de la caja y luego lo miro preocupada – pero debió ser muy caro. _

- _No tanto solo 100 000 yules – dijo complacido al ver la expresión de placer de ella y al mismo tiempo de preocupación. _

- _Pero eso es mucho – dijo aun más asombrado. _

- _No tanto, - dijo pidiéndole la caja ella se la extendió por inercia - en yenes debieron ser solo unos 25 000 _

- _Pero eso es mucho. _

- _No, no lo son, una joya tan especial debería ser más cara y aunque la fuera la hubiera traído. _

_El chico se acerco a su lado y puso el prendedor sobre su pecho, toco las plumas distraídamente. _

- _No la has reconocido verdad. _

_Sakura no entendió, miro emprendedor sobre su pecho y lo examino que es lo que debería reconocer, lo estudio un momento y abrió los ojos enormes cuando lo reconoció. _

- _Kami pero si es… _

- _Si, es una de las plumas de las leyendas de la princesa de Clow, es solo una imitación, pero creo que es muy buena, la dependienta me lo dijo. _

- _Gracias. _

_La chica no lo pudo evitar salto sobre él en un abrazo efusivo, el chico la rodeo con sus brazos y se quedo allí. Solo después de unos minutos ella reacciono y se recogió apenada. _

- _yo… yo… _

- _Sakura… _

- _Syaoran yo… yo quiero decirte que… que… _

_Ella sabía lo que sentía ya, ella no lo quería como amigo, no lo quería como un hermano, ella lo quería como una persona especial, su persona especial. Rezo un segundo por que nadie pudiera interrumpirla en ese momento. _

- _Syaoran yo… yo… - sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, y su corazón latía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho - te quiero. _

_Salio de su boca, lo había logrado decir, nada la había interrumpido, lo miro, sus ojos marrones estaban cristalinos, sorprendidos y si, felices. La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo a él, la abrazó con fuerza. _

- _Yo… yo también te quiero Sakura – dijo sinceramente de forma muy baja y muy intima en su oído derecho mientras la estrechaba cada vez con más fuerza – desde siempre desde que tengo conciencia, te he querido, mi princesa. _

- _Syaoran… _

- _Tenía mucho miedo, temía que si hacía cualquier cosa para decírtelo te perdería para siempre, que te asustarías y te alejarías de mí, estaba dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida si era necesario en silencio para que te quedaras conmigo. _

- _Yo… yo pensaba lo mismo Syaoran. _

_Los dos se voltearon a ver, sonrojados, felices y se echaron a reír, pasaron varios para que pudieran recuperar algo parecido a la calma. _

- _Sakura… quieres… quieres ser mi… _

- _Si – respondió ella antes de que el terminara la oración. _

- _Gracias. _

_El la atrajo de nuevo a su pecho y se quedaron allí por un largo rato. _

**_Hirosugite me ga kurande mo _**

**_Utaisugite nodo ga karete mo _**

_Incluso en tus ojos sombríos, incluso en tu garganta que canta seca_

_La chica delante de ella tenía los más increíble ojos que había visto en toda su vida, tenían un tono entre el violeta y rojizo, ella pensaba que los ojos de Kurogane eran perturbadores pero los de esta chica lo eran mucho más, los de Kurogane parecían fríos, pero bajo de ellos solo había la tristeza de una vida difícil pero los de este chico eran fríos, y podía decir que supertonalidad era exactamente igual. _

- _Ella es mi prima Mei Ling – la presento su novio el día que había regresado de china en un corto viaje - ha venido de visita por unas semanas. _

- _Mucho gusto Mei Ling – hizo una sencilla reverencia_

- _Igualmente Kinomoto – dijo con un dejó de desprecio en su apellido – cualquier amigo de mi querido primo es mi amigo._

- _Mei Ling ya te lo había dicho, Sakura no es mi amiga ella es…_

- _Si ya me lo dijiste, es igual – dijo cortándolo – te dejó Xiao Lang, nos vemos en la casa._

_La chica salio de la casa sin siquiera despedirse de Sakura, él la tomo de una mano y al mirar dentro de sus ojos castaños todo lo malo desapareció. _

- _Te extrañe – dijo el poniendo un suave beso sobre los labios – estos tres días se me hicieron eternos. _

- _A mi también – dijo sonrojada no importaba cuantas veces la besara en toda su vida, siempre sentiría esa felicidad recorriéndola por entero. _

- _Lamento lo de mi prima, es solo que… bueno ella esta…_

- _No te preocupes – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa – se que me la ganare con el tiempo._

- _Gracias princesa_

**_Mita koto no nai kusa no umi wo _**

**_Tatoe kimi ga inakunatte mo _**

_El pasto que nunca he visto, incluso aunque no estés allí. _

- ¿Como esta? – entro el chico a la habitación a pesar de las miradas pesadas de los hermanos de la chica.

- Esta aun inconsciente, el medico dijo que es un tipo de shock, dice que es posible que este recuperando la memoria.

- Syaoran yo… - quiso empezar su prima.

- Olvídalo Mei Ling por favor, solo déjalo así.

El chico tomó su mano, estaba fría, y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, estaba recordando, hubiera deseado tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella claramente explicarle todo, hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de hacerle ver lo que ella no había logrado ver después de que se separaran. La presionó con fuerza de la mano, no quería perderla de nuevo.

**_Sittin' in the silence... everlasting night breeze... _**

_Permanezco en silencio… la eterna brisa de la noche _

_La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, no era posible, no era posible lo que veía delante de ella. _

_Syaoran y Mei Ling estaban escondidos en un hueco de escaleras en uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria, todos estaban en el receso en ese momento y los pasillos estaban desiertos, se llevo una mano al rostro y sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus ojos. _

_Había sido tan ciega, tan voluntariamente ciega, Mei Ling se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio, se lo había querido demostrar de todas las formas posibles para no hacerlo tan doloroso, pero la había orillado a que le enseñara lo peor. _

- _No… dejó escapar de forma suave de su boca. _

_El ruido en medio del silencio fue suficiente para que notaran que eran observados, Syaoran la volteó a ver, con horror en los ojos, ella empezó a caminar hacía atrás y en cuanto pudo echo a correr. _

- _Sakura espera… _

_Pero no espero, no se detuvo en ningún momento, salio de la escuela como pudo, no se detuvo ni para recoger sus cosas, ni siquiera el guardia de la puerta la detuvo cuando la vio salir así. _

_Mei Ling había ido a verla solo unos minutos antes a advertirle por última vez que dejara a Syaoran en paz, que si para eso quería verlo con sus propios ojos, ella se lo mostraría que solo fuera en 5 minutos al lugar señalado y vería la verdad. _

_El pasillo estaba solo, y entro, cuido de sus pasos cuando escucho voces en el pasillo vació y solo, busco a los dueños de las voces y lo que vio la dejó helada. _

_Eran Mei Ling y Syaoran, ella la tenía sujeta por los hombros mientras ella tenía enganchadas sus manos de su cuello, en una posición tan intima, mientras se besaban, ellos se estaba besando, allí a solas escondidos de todos, tan íntimos como dos amantes. _

_Una arcada amarga le corría la garganta pero no podía dejar de correr no podía sentarse a descansar en ningún momento, era como su una nube negra la persiguiera y debiera huir de ella antes de que la engullera. _

_"¿Por qué…¿Por qué…¿Por qué…?"_

**_(I believe... I deceive... I relieve...) _**

_(Creó… engañó… sanó) _

- _¿Estas segura de que es lo mejor hija? – dijo con pesar en su voz su padre. _

- _Si papá estoy segura – dijo con el mismo sentimiento burbujeando en su garganta. _

_Ella estaba ya en el pórtico de su casa, sus hermanos no estaban y era lo mejor, no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado. _

_Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día en que había descubierto la traición de Syaoran y cada cosa en Tomoeda se lo recordaba, él ya se había ido, se había dado por vencido a que por más que la buscara ella no quisiera escucharlo, pero ni su ausencia lograba hacer que lo pudiera olvidar aunque fuera un poco, y la cuidad y los lugares la ahogaban, por ello había decidido irse de allí, al menos por un tiempo. _

- _Al menos déjame que te lleve a la estación. _

- _No te preocupes papá, estaré bien. _

_Le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre de larga cabellera negra, Kami como lo iba a extrañar, como iba a extrañar su casa, sus amigos, su Camila, su espacio todo, pero en ese momento no quería estar allí. _

- _Cuando llegues a Kobe por favor llámame, esta bien princesa. _

- _Si papá. _

_El taxi pito de nuevo, tenía ya allí 10 min. esperando, le dio un ultimo beso en una mejilla y subió al taxi. No le dijo ni a su padre que en realidad había tomadora decisión de ir a Kyoto, era una ciudad más comercial que Kobe, su tía Yuko seguro la recibiría bien, se tomaría un par de días libres y luego le diría a todos donde estaba en realidad. _

**_Kurasugite mienai dake sa... _**

**_Dreamscape _**

_Es demasiado oscuro para ser posible… los sueños de libertad. _

- Deberías descansar un poco Syaoran, seguro ella no despertara hasta mañana. – su padre entro de nuevo en la habitación, había ido a preparar café para todas las personas en la sala y para ellos dos, el chico no se había separado de la cama ni la había soltado en ningún momento.

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí si no le molesta – dijo el chico sin moverse.

- Esta bien – le extendió la taza de te – yo me quedare en la sala con los muchachos todos están muy inquietos.

- Está bien – dijo recibiendo la taza.

El padre de Sakura salio de la habitación, el dejó la taza en el buró a un lado de la cama, miro de nuevo a ella, respiraba tranquila, esa tranquilidad lo preocupaba y lo consolaba el mismo tiempo, ella era vida y movimiento, energía, era desconcertante verla allí.

- princesa, por favor despierta – dijo acariciando su mano – por favor.

Ella se revolteo en la cama un poco, de entre los pliegues de la ropa que vestía salio aquel camafeo que le había regalado la ultima vez que se habían visto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los dos se quedaron helados en la puerta de su casa, él había estado de pie allí por alrededor de 30 minutos esperando que ella regresara de la escuela, le dolía la mirada de desprecio que Sakura puso sobre él en el momento que lo vio en su pórtico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo fríamente la chica.

- Yo solo…vine a decirte que – el hizo presión sobre el asa de la maleta que cargaba, ella reparo en eso, su mirada cambio apenas ligeramente – solo vine a decirte que voy a dejarte tranquila, me voy con mi padre a una investigación al extranjero.

- ¿A donde? No pudo detenerse antes de preguntar.

- A la India – respondió con pesar.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, los dos estaban sintiendo en el alma esa despedida aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera reconocer, el avanzo a ella, y no lo pudo detener, antes de notarlo, la estaba abrazando, ella no se resistió, tenía el impulso de abrazarlo, de pedirle que se quedara, que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, pero no dijo nada.

- aunque no lo puedas creer Sakura te amo – el corazón de ella sentía que se rompería en cualquier momento. – mi corazón se queda aquí.

- Syaoran…

- Como me has pedido nunca más te molestare – se separo y de un ágil movimiento metió la mano en la bolsa en la lateral de la falda escolar – se feliz princesa.

No dijo nada más la soltó y echo a andar calle abajo sin detenerse a mirar atrás en un solo momento, sabía que si lo hacía, no tendría el valor de irse, y debía irse, por el bien de ella.

Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin poder detenerlas, se iba, se iba y quizá nunca más lo volvería a ver, hurgó a ciegas en su bolsa y saco el peso que había sentido caer dentro, un pequeño camafeo de plata estaba dentro, el símbolo de las alas de las ruinas de Clow estaba gravado encima, lo abrió y vio solo una pequeña flor de Sakura "Mi corazón se queda aquí" dijo él, lo presiono sobre su pecho y se dejó caer allí mismo en el patio, la pequeña Mokona se había acercado y le lamía una rodilla al verla llorar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Syaoran estaba empezado a quedarse dormido cuando la escucho lanzar un suspiro, y sus ojos empezaron a parpadear rápido, el la presiono más fuerte de la mano.

- Sakura… - la vio empezar a abrir los ojos – despierta princesa.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor y después lo miro a él, Syaoran sintió un hueco en el estomago en el momento en que lo miro, en sus ojos podía ver que lo reconocía esta vez, que completamente lo reconocía.

Ella recordaba todo de nuevo.

- Yo… yo llamare a tu papá, tus hermanos, Tomoyo Kurogane y Fai están afuera los llamare.

La soltó y salio de la habitación, ella hubiera querido detenerlo pero las ideas aun estaban desorganizadas dentro de su cabeza. Syaoran salio al recibidor, todos los voltearon a ver cuando salio.

- Ya despertó – le dijo a todos – creo que… recupero su memoria.

Diciendo esto, sus hermanos y su padre se apresuraron a la puerta, mientras Tomoyo y Fai empezaron a llorar en su lugar, solo Kurogane vio lo que él hacía. Syaoran se dirigió a la puerta y tomo el pomo.

- ¿A donde vas cachorro?

- Ya lo sabes – dijo abriendo la puerta – mi lugar ya no es aquí, ella recupero su memoria, y yo… yo tengo que cumplir una promesa.

Diciendo esto, salio de la casa de nuevo sin mirar atrás.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_15 de marzo de 2007_

_1: 33 p.m._

_nota de autora: wow que bonito, esta historia este recibiendo mucho mas apoyo del que imagine que llegaria a tener me alegra mucho me han llegamos muchos mensajes de ella, muchas gracias a todos, espero y este capitulo les haya gustado, pero les tengo una mala noticia, el proximo capitulo es el fianl de la historia, silo se yo tambien la extrañare, pero les prometo que sera un lindo fianl, ya lo veran. sin mas que decir, a no si, la cancion es Dreamscape, si la quieren escuchar viene en el segundo soudtrack de la serie y el los ultimos apitulos de la segunda temporada, la version mas larga en el apitulo de Kero y Mokona, mcuha suerte._

_aqui mis responsivas:_

**Iyen Kinoli:** jeje, bueno que he de decir soy una escritora un poco lenta, pero este capitulo es el más largo en compensación, ya solo nos resta el final, el próximo capitulo es el final de la historia¿Qué ira a pasar¿Podrá Sakura perdonar a Syaoran¿Creerá que no fue su culpa?, solo lo averiguaras si lo lees así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Chii:** no desesperes más a.C. esta la actualización, creo que es uno de los capítulos mas interesantes de la historia, pero que crees el próximo capitulo es el final de la historia, así que no te lo pierdas, gracias por el review

**Sakura kinomoto de lee**: aquí la actualización que te ha parecido, espero y te haya gustado, el próximo capitulo llegamos el final, así que no te lo puedes perder gracias por el review

**HaoStar**: oh lo se mis horrores de dedo son mi peor enemigo y créeme trato siempre de hacerlo mejor en el siguiente capitulo pero no puedo evitarlo pero seguiré practicando para hacerlo mejor, aquí la actualización, espero y te haya gustado, el próximo capitulo es el final así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Angel seiriu**: bueno aquí esta la razón por la que ellos se separaron además de muchas de sus memorias juntos, oh como deseo que pase lo mismo en el anime que ella de algún modo halle el modo de recordarlo, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y no te pierdas el siguiente que ya es el final gracias por el review

**Zyanya**: gracias por todas las flores te aseguro pongo mi mejor esfuerzo en cada una de mis historias al final pondré una aneadota de esta historia en si, que va a ser graciosa a lo mejor. Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y no te pierdas el siguiente que ya es el final, gracias por el review

**HiKaRi-09:** oh que review tan largo gracias me fascina leer estos mensajes tan largos, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero y este también te guste mucho, la verdad me esforcé por que algunas de las memorias de Sakura se parecieras a los pasajes de Tsubasa RC creo que es importante por que hasta yo luego pierdo los pies entre Tsubasa y Carcaptor, por ejemplo toda la casa se parece al esquema de CC pero con la nota diferente de su papá y Yukito en su familia, además de cómo lucen ellos mucho más maduros, dios yo estoy infatuada con este Syaoran, y vestirlo de negro es mi delirio, yo que me declaro admiradora numero 1 de Daiki que siempre va con su traje negro no me pude resistir.

Me da penita ya empezarme a despedir se amnesia, ya el próximo capitulo es el final, buaaa pero no los decepcionare será un final muy lindo, es todo lo que puedo decir, ya estoy haciendo planes para una historia nueva de TRC pero es un Lemon, no se que opinen ustedes te aseguro que es una historia muy fina y que todo el sentido del lemon tiene su justificación, pero bueno no te adelanto más, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review

**Cristillyn:** muchas gracias por el mensaje, espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado, nos vemos en el final –gracias por el review.

**Laureo:** oh laureo chan ya sabes que siempre salgo con mis cosas e mis historias, medio locas, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente que ya es el final gracias por el review.

**Karolina-Phantom:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, hago mi mejor esfuerzo siempre, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos en el final gracias por el review

_bueno me voy corriendo espero y les guste este capitulo nos vemos en el final._

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te gusto mi historia?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	7. Epilogo: No me digas adios

_Todos los personajes de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle son propiedad del grupo CLAMP hago esto sin fin de lucro, por ello no cometo ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AMNESIA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**No me digas adiós**_

La lluvia que había estado cayendo todo ese día, se dejo azotar sobre sus hombros, salir de aquella casa, fría y oscura sobre él, miró el piso, sintió calor en sus mejillas, lo había prometido, le había prometido a ella que la dejaría en paz par siempre, y ahora ella recordaba todo.

Como es que todo mundo decía que llorar era poco digno para los hombres… se pregunto en ese momento mientras las lágrimas hacían caminos calidos en sus mejillas si de verdad pudiera haber alguien capaz de evitarlo cuando un sentimiento tan oscuro le cubría el alma.

_**Anata wa mayotte ite mo dao wa aite iru yo**_

_**Futari**_ _**no sekai dake de wa mitasarenai no deshou?**_

_Aun si estas perdido, la puerta esta abierta si no estas satisfecho con nuestro pequeño mundo._

"_Este solo fue un momento prestado_" se dijo a si mismo, esos días en que había podido estar a su lado habían sido, no más que instantes perdidos en el tiempo que habían sido un regalo de algún Dios que se había apiadado del sufrimiento que su alma había escondido por la joven de ojos color esmeralda. Ya nada tenía que hacer allí, cerró los ojos y empezó a caminar, Mokona le ladró antes de que se fuera pero no salio a la lluvia, así sin mirara atrás se fue.

Desde la casa, Kurogane se quedo viendo la imagen del joven bajo la lluvia hasta que este se fue, solo cuando el joven de cabello castaño salio de su línea de visión, se dirigió a la habitación donde todos estaban, Sakura estaba a duras penas siguiendo una sola conversaron, Tomoyo, Touya Yukito y su padre la llenaban de preguntas que ella trataba de responder antes de que llegara la siguiente, la joven de cabello negro estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación y Fai recargado en la puerta.

- ¿Y Syaoran? – le preguntó cuanto entro.

- Se ha ido – dijo seriamente el joven de ojos color vino.

- ¿Se ha ido? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si, estuvo un momento en la entrada de la casa y se ha ido – dijo frunciendo el seño – creo que estuvo llorando antes de irse.

- No me extraña – dijo muy seriamente - si ha tomado esa decisión, debe haberle desgarrado el pecho.

Kurogane quiso ignorar la mirada de pesar en los ojos celestes del joven a su lado, él mismo no había podido reprimir por un momento un pesar en su pecho que bajó por su estomago, el chico debía estar arrepentido, Kurogane siempre lo había sabido y hasta hoy reconocía que Syaoran era un hombre de honor, si le había prometido dejarla tranquila eso es justo lo que haría sin duda.

_**Hare wo ageru kara shinjite tobeba ii**_

_Puedes elevarte con tus alas, solo debes creer que puedes volar_

Sakura a duras penas estaba siguiendo lo que la gente a su alrededor le decía, accedió como muñeca cuando su papá reviso su boca con bate lenguas y tomó su pulso, sonreía y asentía a todos. ¿Pero qué les estaba pasando? Sentía como si estuviera despertando de un muy largo y profundo sueño. Pero se sentía fresca y tranquila, había cosas diferentes, todos a su alrededor se veían distintos, mayores, miró a todo su alrededor y fue cuando vio a la jovencita en la esquina de su habitación, como pudo se levantó y avanzó a ella.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y de pronto la vio a ella, mucho mas desarrollada que lo que la había visto la ultima vez, y se miro a si misma, vestida con un camisón de cama que no había visto nunca, algo pasaba, algo muy extraño pasaba, su cuerpo, se sentía enteramente distinto, avanzo a su armario y se miro en su espejo de cuerpo entero, no reconoció a la persona que se reflejo en el

- Sakura… - La llamó su padre, pero ella no volteó – ¿Estás bien?

- Sakura chan – la llamó preocupada Tomoyo.

Sakura se miró en el espejo sin poder entender nada, por que lucia así, fue que un repentino y agudo dolor le atravesó en la cabeza como un rayo, cayo en sus rodillas.

El accidente

La clínica

La enfermera Kahou

La escuela

Los libros de Clow

Los estudios en la clínica en su cabeza.

El despertador esa mañana

Las carreras rumbo al instituto

Su primera clase

El grabado de la princesa de Clow en las proyecciones en el auditorio

Le vistazo a unos ojos ámbares sorprendidos

Y luego…luego…

- Syaoran… - fue lo único que pudo articular de entre el torbellino dentro de su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo a Mei Ling… y sintió un vértigo que la obligaba a apartar la mirada, en su cabeza no dejaban de aparecer escenas.

"_Oh Sakura todos estos años he querido tanto hablar contigo… de verdad no sabía que estaba haciendo, jamás imagine que esa mentira provocara tantas cosas malas, fui una tonta y una egoísta, eras tan feliz que te tenía tanta envidia, era tan egoísta que solo lo quería como un trofeo, solo por que nunca había podido tenerlo, pero los lastime tanto, perdóname"_

Sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, había sido mentira, entonces, él le había dicho la verdad, ella no le había creído cuando él dijo que no había sido su culpa, y después la había rescatado, la había llevado a casa y la había ayudado a recordar y aun la quería, lo había visto en sus ojos todos esos días, él aun la quería y él…

"_Por que… nuestra historia no termino muy bien Sakura, y yo no quiero causarte dolor por medio de ese recuerdo en el momento que tu recuerdes eso yo…"_

- ¿Donde esta Syaoran? – preguntó a todos a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? – pregunto de nuevo su padre.

- ¿Donde esta Syaoran?- repitió como autómata.

- El cachorro se acaba de ir – le respondió Kurogane desde su lugar, la joven mir9 directo a él – estuvo un momento allí en la puerta, pero se ha ido hace un momento.

- ¿A donde? – pregunto con cierta desesperación.

- No lo se. – respondió sinceramente.

Sakura se levantó del piso a prisa, y quiso poder echar a todos de su habitación, pero sabía que nadie le haría caso, tomó la bata de dormir y miro afuera por su ventana no había nadie, él se había dio, él había dicho que se iría cuando ella estuviera recuperada. Las últimas palabras que hace años le dijera estaban grabadas en fuego en su alma.

"_Aunque no lo puedas creer Sakura te amo, mi corazón se queda aquí… como me has pedido nunca más te molestare… se feliz princesa"_

- Debo… - su respiración se descontrolo un poco - debo hablar con él, ahora, no puede… yo…

- Sakura espera – la quiso detener su padre.

- No, no puedo esperar, él se va a ir, me lo dijo –sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a picar en sus ojos – no puedo dejarlo ir, debo hablar con él primero.

La chica salió de la habitación tal y como estaba, solo en ropa de cama y con la bata de dormir, descalza, todos habían quedado tan sorprendidos por su repentino comportamiento que no se habían podido mover de su lugar. Sakura bajó las escaleras a trompicones, en el ultimo escalón se cayó al piso, pero ignoró el dolor y se levantó enseguida para poder alcanzar la puerta.

"_Nunca jamás quiero volver a verte Lee Syaoran, haré de cuenta que no te he conocido, no se como voy a arrancarte de mi corazón pero lo haré, te lo juro…¿Qué me puedes decir que repare algo de lo que has hecho Lee Syaoran?... desde el día de hoy estas muerto para mi, lo entiendes, muerto, no quiero volver verte en lo que me reste de vida, y si me tienes un mínimo de respeto me dejaras tranquila para siempre, no voy a siquiera mencionar tu nombre."_

Sintió el piso frió en la planta de abajo, pasó por el recibidor e ignoro las zapatillas en la puerta por completo, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era Syaoran y que no sabía donde estaba.

_**Kiss me good-bye, love is memory**_

_**Anata wo ushinatte mo ai shita kioku ga tsuyo sa ni kawaru kara**_

_Besame_ _y adiós, amor es recordar, aun si te pierdo_ _**l**__os recuerdos que amo, pueden cambiar a fortaleza. _

Salió de la casa sin más y sintió enseguida la fría lluvia que poco a poco la empapaba, miro de un lado y de otro de la calle y no había nadie, se había ido, pero ¿A dónde¿Dónde podía haber ido? Su corazón estaba caminando a un ritmo frenético. Pero sus pies se mantuvieron pegados en el piso

¿Y si se iba por que en realidad no sentía ya nada por ella? Quizás todo lo que había hecho ese tiempo por ella había sido movido por el sentimiento de compasión, de algún tipo de vergüenza por los tragos amargos que habían vivido en el pasado

- Por favor Syaoran – sentía la tibieza de sus lagrimas aun bajo la lluvia - no te vayas, me lo prometiste…

Su beso, su beso había sido tan dulce, no él no podía haber dejado de amarla, la forma en que la había mirado en la tarde y la forma en que la había besado con tanta dulzura le decían lo contrario.

Apenas vio que abrían la puerta de su casa de echo a correr por la calle, las calles estaban desiertas por completo, solo un auto paso a su lado pero la ignoro por completo en medio de su carrera, no sabía a donde esta yendo, solo pensaba en poder encontrarlo.

¿Y si se iba por que pensaba que ella quería que se fuera? Había sido tan cruel con el la ultima vez que se habían visto hacia 5 años, le había hablado con todo el resentimiento del mundo, le había hecho pensar que lo odiaba, no lo había detenido cuando él había tomado la decisión de marcharse. **NO**, él tenía que saber que ella no había querido que en realidad de marchara nunca, que había sufrido mucho cuando se había ido, que había sido un dolor mucho más intolerable que haberlo visto cuando su prima lo besaba, él no podía irse sin que ella le dijera todo eso que tenía en su corazón.

Kami, ella lo amaba, aun habiéndolo olvidado todo ese tiempo siempre había sabido que no podía enamorarse de nadie más por que ya amaba a alguien, por ello cada relación que había entablado en esos 5 años no había funcionado, ahora podía explicarse esa sensación de traicionar en el pecho cuando estaba con alguien más, por que aun lo quería a él, por que no lograba sacarlo de su corazón aunque ya no estuviera en sus recuerdos, por que él había sido su fortaleza y su valor en esos años para seguir adelante aunque no supiera eso siquiera.

Sentía el piso frió en sus pies, como el agua de la lluvia destilaba por todo su cuerpo mojado, como la pieza de cama que vestía se le pegaba a la piel, y le impedía correr como ella quería, pero no le importaba nada, lo único que imperaba en su cabeza es en no dejarlo ir, le había tomado 5 años en poder volver a verlo, que si le tomaba más ahora, 10, 15, no, no podría soportar tanto tiempo sin poder sincerarse con él, no podría pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

_**Tashika**_ _**na mono wo sagashite**_

_**Dare**_ _**mo ga koi suru ga**_ _**yuruganai ai wa jibun no naka ni aru**_

_Busco algo que pueda hacer que todos sientan amor este es un imperturbable amor dentro de mí._

Syaoran estaba sentado en el portón de la casa de Tomoyo, no había podido tocar la puerta para entrar, sus cosas estaban dentro de la casa y para irse debía recuperarlas, pero recuperarlas significaba dar el ultimo paso para irse definitivamente, su Jepp estaba estacionado afuera, el capote lo mantenía seco del interior, también podía solo tomar su propio cuerpo subir al auto y alejarse por la carretera, no había nada de valor en realidad de las cosas que había traído, lo más importante se había quedado en Kyoto, su álbum de fotos, y todos su documentos. En la casa de Tomoyo solo había ropa y recuerdos.

En Tomoeda solo había dulces y al mismo duros recuerdos, los de la dulce niña de ojos color esmeralda con la cual había crecido y había perdido, la desconfianza de todas las personas que la amaban que jamás creerían de nuevo que él nunca lo había querido hacer en realidad, la posibilidad de lastimarla de nuevo.

No allí ya no había nada para el, el amor interior se lo llevaría con él, Sakura estaba llena de luz, seguro podría olvidar pronto este momento amargo y ser de nuevo ella misma, robarle el corazón a alguien y llegar a ser inmensamente feliz, seguro lo podía hacer si él se iba de allí, él en ese momento era el único obstáculo que tenía por delante.

Cerró sus ojos fuerte y se llevó una mano a los labios, su beso, su beso había sido tan calido, tan dulce, su mirada candida, sus respiración tibia, sus ojos llenos de luz de atardecer, su contacto tan lleno de delicadeza, por un momento ella había regresado a ser la misma Sakura que él había conocido y a la cual amaba, solo eso se llevaría con él, el imperturbable e inmortal amor que sentía por ella.

Estaba decidido, no tocaría en la casa, dejaría todo eso en aquella casa y lo abandonaría o luego enviaría por ello, se levantó de la barda donde estaba sentado y miró al cielo, las gotas de lluvia estaban tan frías en contra de él que por un momento el fresco le relajó, cerró los ojos y se dejo limpiar, por esa lluvia oscura de media noche

No se llevaría de aquel lugar nada más que sus recuerdos…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La sonrisa de Sakura sin duda sería la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca y por ese momento con el suave "_tic tic_" en la ventana quería llenarse de ella.

- Cuado era niña – le dijo la chica sentada en el sillón de la casa la lluvia caía afuera con fuerza a lo lejos se veía como un fuerte viento azotaba los árboles y los doblaba en pos de este – mi mamá y yo nos sentábamos aquí a ver la lluvia, antes de que ella muriera, Touya y Yuki se sentaban allí donde estas tú – dijo apuntado el sillón al otro lado donde él estaba sentado – y mi papá nos leía viejas leyendas, eran tardes pacificas y hermosas, pero luego que mamá muriera, nunca volvió a pasar, yo soy la única que se sienta aquí a ver como cae la lluvia y leer libros.

Dijo mirando nostálgica hacia fuera. El chico de ojos ámbares no supo que decir, solo se quedo callado observándola.

- Supongo que a todos les causa dolor ver la lluvia caer - dijo y abrazó un libro en su pecho, sonrió - a mi me hace recordar a mamá…realmente espero que no me cause dolor la lluvia a mi también algún día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Ahora también recordaras que fue en la lluvia que salí de tu vida – susurró para él mismo, la lluvia menguó y poco a poco empezó a apagarse - se feliz, princesa.

_**Kiss**_ _**me good bye, sayounara**_

_**Atarashii**_ _**watasi ni kawaru**_

_Besame_ _y adiós, adiós, voy a cambiar a una nueva yo._

La chica paró de golpe cuando vio la figura delante de ella, la lluvia a su alrededor empezaba a apagarse.

- Syaoran…

Susurró para ella misma al encontrarlo por fin, estaba allí de pie en medio de la lluvia en el portal de Tomoyo, recordó que le había dicho que allí se quedaría a dormir, si tenía una posibilidad de encontrarlo podía ser allí, y no se había equivocado, allí estaba. Su corazón descanso cuando lo vio allí dándole el rostro a la lluvia, no supo si debía interrumpirlo, se quedo allí controlando los latidos de su corazón hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos, los tenía rojos y pesados, y sintió como un puñal le atravesaba el corazón, había llorado, había llorado por su culpa, aun en medio de el rumor de la lluvia lo oyó susurrar.

- Ahora también recordaras que fue en la lluvia que salí de tu vida… se feliz, princesa.

Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo detener las lagrimas que empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, era verdad se iba, él se iba.

- Syaoran – lo llamó en medio de un sollozo y él enseguida la volteó a ver.

_**Kiss me good-bye… Kiss me good-bye**_

_Besame_ _y adiós… besame y adiós_

- Syaoran…

Él escuchó una voz a unos metros de él y volteó a ver allí estaba ella, las gotas de lluvia cayendo ligeramente, en la oscuridad alrededor de ella, pero ella la iluminaba con su presencia, en solo la ropa de cama que la había dejado en su casa, completamente empapada, destilando lluvia y despeinada, con los pies sucios y descalzos con el pecho respirando a prisa

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó creyendo que podía ser solo un juego de su imaginación, ella no podía estar allí.

- No puedes irte – dijo ella y avanzó acercándose, tambaleándose, hasta quedar a su lado – no puedes irte, prometiste que no te irías, que no estarías solo, que no me dejarías sola.

- Yo… - no sabía que decir.

- No te vayas Syaoran, - dijo a su lado - no me digas adiós.

_**Kiss me good-bye…Kiss me good-bye**_

_Besame_ _y adiós… besame y adiós_

Antes de que él pudiera evitarlo o ella detenerse, Sakura se colgó de sus hombros y lo besó, las lagrimas corrieron tibias por su rostro, se colaron en el beso dándole un toque de sal, sus labios temblaban de frió y de ansiedad, dejo que en ese beso se filtraran todas las emociones que venía reteniendo, como si pudiera decirle con el solo roce de sus labios que no quería que se fuera, que lo que hubiera pasado era solo un mal recuerdo, que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo por ningún motivo, como si pudiera decirle "quédate" con el solo halito de su respiración.

_**Kiss me good-bye, love is memory**_

_**Atarashii**_ _**futari ni kawaru nara**_

_Besame_ _y adiós, amor es recordar, aun si cambiamos a nuevas versiones de nosotros mismos_

Sin poder detenerse a si mismo rodeó con sus brazos a la temblorosa y pequeña figura de Sakura, sintiendo su como cuerpo frió quedaba en contacto con el suyo propio de rodillas a pecho, quería abrazarla tan fuerte hasta que no tuviera más fuerza, como si quisiera poder meterla en su pecho y no dejarla salir mas. Quería poder mantener ese momento perfecto para siempre, poder detener todos los relojes del mundo justo en ese preciso minuto y hacerlo eterno. Poder detener la vida misma en ese mismo instante, conservar el aroma húmedo de su cabello, el aliento tibio de su boca, el rose delicado de sus labios, el sabor salado de ese beso en medio del agua dulce que caía del cielo delicadamente.

Sakura no quería moverse de ese lugar nunca más, hacia ahora lo que debió haber hecho hacia tantos años, debió detenerlo así, debió besarlo así, debió tener el valor y dejar de lado el orgullo antes de que el pudiera irse aquella ocasión, debió creer en él sobre todas las cosas.

Pero aun no era tarde, aun en sus labios había demasiado amor, aun podía detenerlo.

_**Kiss me good-bye nakanai**_

_**Anata wo ai seta nara…**_

_Besame_ _y adiós, no llorare, por que te amo… _

El beso se rompió, pero ambos se negaron a separar sus cuerpos, el frió que la lluvia que había dejado en los dos se disipaba con la cercanía de el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que atinó a decir – ¿Por qué has salido así de tu casa? Kami, Sakura.

- ¿Por que te quieres ir Syaoran? – dijo sin responder ninguna de sus otras preguntas – dímelo Syaoran.

- No quiero – dijo francamente, era la verdad, era la última cosa que quería hacer en el mundo, cualquier lugar serie nada sin ella.

- ¿Entonces por que lo haces? -lo acusó la joven de ojos esmeralda

- Por… por que yo te lo prometí Sakura.

Sakura lo miró con ojos desconcertados, se iba por eso, por que pensaba que ella quería que se fuera, como podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Tomó la decisión en un solo momento.

- No, al contrario tú me prometiste que no te irías.

- Pero lo que paso hace años yo… - se interrumpió cuando ella lo abrazo más fuerte.

- Yo no recuerdo nada. – dijo en un suave susurro.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos desconcertado, ella le devolvió en su lugar una mirada calida, única para él.

- Recuerdo a mi mejor amigo, - dijo antes de que él pudiera decir nada más - al muchacho dulce del que me enamore, pero no recuerdo nada de que me hayas prometido que te alejarías de mi, - dijo con total convicción - yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

- Sakura….

- Por favor Syaoran, no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas – dijo negándose a soltarlo – aun si algo malo hubiera pasado Syaoran, yo preferiría no recordarlo, no quiero perderte, por algo que paso, prefiero no recordarlo.

_**Anata wo ai seta nara**_

_Por que te amo._

"Prefiero no recordarlo" había dicho ella, eso quería decir que en realidad ella lo recordaba todo, pero "prefería no recordarlo", la atrajo cerca de él de nuevo y sintió su cabello suave en su pecho y su cuello, aspiro profundamente, el aroma a cerezo estaba en ella aun, y se sintió completamente feliz por ello, si ella había decidido no recordar nada, él estaría feliz de no recordarlo tampoco.

Sería egoísta, rompería su palabra, dejaría a un lado su honor por quedarse con ella, Qué importaban esas cosas en lugar de poder ser feliz con ella por hacerla feliz a su lado.

- Está bien me quedare, princesa.

- Gracias mi lobito.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y eso fue lo que paso, Sakura vivía un tiempo en casa de su padre y eso fue bueno, pero la vida de ella se había transformado demasiado como para quedarse tranquilamente en ese mismo lugar para siempre, en cuando Syaoran le había ofrecido viajar a la india con el a una investigación había aceptado de mil amores.

Y entonces una nueva historia empezó como si la anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido, durante todo ese tiempo no volvieron a saber nada de su prima Mei Ling ni había sentido deseos de ir a China, en cambio se volvieron dos de los dos más grandes investigadores de historia con respecto a las ruinas de Clow publicando un par de libros sobre el tema, y después de unos años se comprometieron en matrimonio.

Así esta historia no tenía un final, la vida continuaba para los dos de una forma completamente nueva y diferente, pero había días en que se miraban a los ojos y de daban cuenta de que habían pasado juntos una prueba que habían logrado derrotar, habían ido más allá de los limites del orgullo y de la naturaleza, habían derrotado al propio tiempo y a la memoria.

Eso bien valía, la felicidad.

"_Cada historia tiene un final,_

_Pero en la vida,_

_Cada final de una historia,_

_Solo es un nuevo principio."_

_**FIN**_

12 de Abril de 2007

1:57 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: pues aquí esta el final, lo se ha sido más poquito de lo que esperaban, pero yo les advertí desde un principio que esta sería una historia corta, solo 5 capítulos prologo y epilogo, creo que ha sido corta jeje pero de corazón espero que les haya gustado._

_bueno les dije que le contaria la anegdota de esta historia y aqui va, la idea de amnesia nacio de una historia que tambien estoy terminando hoy de inuyasha llamada Geisha, donde la tematica es parecida solo que een esa historia Kagome es uan Geisha y esta en la era de Edo, unos 100 años despues del Sengoku jidal es decir el año 1600 pero cuand planee la historia de Geisha, me estaba debatiendo por que decia yo, como hago para que kagome no investigue de donde viene con todos los adelantos tecnologicos que una persona puede usar para buscar su identidad, y por eso la leve al pasado, pero me quede con la espinita y decidi hacerlo con otro personaje y tata, Tsubasa RC salto a la escena enseguida por el asunto de la perdida de memoria, solo que esta historia es mucho mas corta y mas sensilla mas adoc con estos personajes, asi que pueden agradecer a geiah esta historia si se animan a leerla me harian muy feliz_

_dejo aqui mis responsivas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia:_

**Sakura-Selene:** ¿Qué te ha parecido el final? A mi me gusto mucho, desde que empecé esta historia sabía que era así como iba a terminar y estaba ansiosa espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo, espero me dejes un review de despedida vale, hasta pronto.

**Zyanya**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero y el final haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto.

**Princesa Sakura**: Oh ya vez, soy adicta a los finales felices, no podía dejar solo que Syaoran se fuera así como si nada, no ha sido realmente lindo como ha salido a buscarlo, jeje, gracias por leer mi historia espero y me des un review de despedida hasta la próxima.

**Cristillyn:** Oh soy muy cruel lo reconozco, pero no ha valido la espera para este hermoso reencuentro, a mi me aparecido precioso al menos, espero y el final te haya gustado y me dejes un review de despedida, nos veremos en la próxima historia.

**HaoStar:** bueno aquí esta el final, no se si era lo que esperaban pero tengo la ilusión de que así sea, no ha sido realmente romántico el reencuentro, espero y el final te haya gustado y me dejes un review de despedida, gracias por leer mi historia, nos veremos en la próxima. Saludos hasta Colombia

**Black Star Dragon Girl**: hola, mucha gracias por tu otro review pero lamentablemente este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que te haya gustado y me des un review de despedida vale, hasta la próxima.

**Karolina-Phantom:** muchas gracias por tu review no me merezco tantas flores, como viste el final, no ha sido simplemente romántico, al menos esa era mi intención, espero y te haya gustado y me dejes un review de despedida, nos vemos en la próxima historia.

**Chii:** oh el lemon, ya esta cocinándose, pero todo depende de cómo quede al final y ver si me animo a publicarlo, soy muy penosa con los lemon jeje, como has visto el final? No ha sido romántico? Espero y te haya gustado y me des un review de despedida, hasta la próxima.

**Iyen Kinoli:** jeje, oh vamos si el final pero es un final feliz, no te lo ha parecido, a mime pareció muy romántico, espero y me dejes uno de esos divertidos reviews rimados para la despedida vale, nos estaremos viendo en nuevos proyectos.

**HiKaRi-09:** no te preocupes por la tardanza al final lo importante es que lo pones y alimentamos a mi ego jaja ;; bueno con respecto a lo de mei ling yo o que quería es que cuando Sakura viera algo que de verdad la impresionara podría recuperar su memoria, por eso a esta persona que tanto dolo le había causado y que no le tenía ninguna simpatía la hizo reaccionar, yo la verdad si le tengo un poquilillo de coraje a Mei ling pero bueno, como dices lo importante es que se arrepintió. Con respecto a lo que le dijo para perdonarlo no ha sido realmente lindo, es decir lo recordó pero Eligio olvidarlo, a mi me pareció tierno, por que hablarlo llevaría a recordar cosas tristes y entrar en detalles desagradables, pero si de corazón decidías olvidar es como si nunca hubiera pasado y lo olvidas, jeje que puedo decir soy una romántica empedernida. ¿Te gusto el final? Espero que me lo hagas saber e tu review de despedida vale, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y nos vemos en futuros proyectos.

_Bueno no se que más decir, si no gracias, de verdad me alegra que en este proyecto del cual no tenía tantas expectativas les haya agradado tanto, mil gracias a todos los que tomaron un poco de su tiempo en leerme historia._

_**¿Me dejan un review de despedida?**_

_**Muchas gracias**_

_**Sian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
